The return of Uzumaki Dandji
by garsdal
Summary: naruto just failed his second genin exam due to fail in jutsu test. but who is the new guy? and why does naruto all of a sudden get a new legal guardian? find out by reading. Strong Naruto, naruhina OR naruharem, oc seems stronger than he is , slight au
1. Chapter 1

The return of Uzumaki Dandji. Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own, will ever own nor have ever owned Naruto, just face it, if I did would I be writing fanfics?

I don't own the characters of this fic except for one, I made him up in my twisted little head.

And I might have taken a few ideas from fanfic authors that I have read and like, sorry about that (sweat drop)

I also messed up some facts to make the story more believable. No like no read.

"stuff" = speaking.

(stuff) = authors comment.

`stuff´ = thinking.

*stuff* = demon speak.

this is a story i have been posting on deviantart and an other site. I just got the aidere to post it here as well today and i am uploading the seven i have mede so far. i have also removed the polls that are done from the bottoms.

Once upon a time in Mexico… (Wait a sec, that is the wrong story)

We now advert you from my messed up thought by the intake of hot tea.

Just to clarify before I start for real. This takes place when Naruto is 11, and has only just failed his second genin exam. I will make up jutsu in this fic, just because I feel the need to.

Dandji's POW. -- (That is the guy I made up)

He was walking towards his home after so long, how long had it been… 12, 13 years? Somewhere around that. And in all that time he hadn't seen the gates of his beloved Konoha. He was looking forward to meeting his brother again; it had been so long…

He had no idea that the village had changes so much in his absence. That his clan was whipped out, his brother dead, none whom he considered as his friends were still alive and only one who might remember who he was. He was screwed indeed.

As he reached the gates, a chuunin came to identify him as usual, "halt, state your business"

Dandji smirked, `he don't know the brother of his own hokage? What a pity fool. I might as well play with him a little´ "Tentio Dandji, returning from a long-term mission, here to see the hokage"

The unknown chuunin eyed him for a few seconds. Gave a sigh and pointed to the hokage building.

"straight down the road, big red building, cant miss it" Dandji frowned and moved along. Wondering in his quit mind why the silver haired bastard (Mizuki) was being a bitch to him.

He proceeded towards the hokage building, scouting the streets for his friends and family.

`where is everybody? They cant all have missions at once.´ Dandji wondered. As he approached the hokage building he was stopped again, but this time by an ANBU member, "Jikitiki Dandji reporting back from long-term mission to the hokage" (yes he is just rambling random surnames off to confuse the poor guards)

The ANBU signalled to a subordinate, who lead him to the hokage-office, Dandji of course knows where this is, but follows suit all the same.

The ANBU left Dandji in front of the door, he knocked 3 times and waited till he heard the reassuring "enter", but then realiced it was not his brother's voice. `Either he got really old really fast, or that is not my brother. If I am wrong then I am not an Uzumaki´

Dandji entered the office, seeing the third sitting in his brothers chair. Upon entry, the third's eyes widened, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Minato?" the third said with a faint voice "not quit old man, Uzumaki Dandji reporting in after twelve and a half year mission, where is my brother? I missed him so" the third's eyes opened wider, looking like they would pop out at any second. "Dandji? We thought you had died. Being gone for all this time when send on a C-rank mission. That should have been way over your level so I thought you had meet a missing-nin"

Dandji smirked at his dumfounded teacher "I did, that little man I was to escort home had a bounty on his head attracting a whole lot of them" the third's eyes widened to beyond what is considered humanly possible. Dandji threw a book at the hokage's desk "this bingo book contains the names and ranks of the people I had to kill to protect that old guy, sorted after rank"

The third picked up the book, looking over the pages, at first he was rather calm, `D-rank criminals; 35. Total bounty on heads: 2960 ryo. C-rank criminals; 27. Total to bounty on heads: 3182 ryo.´

The third was confident that the ninja in front of him where able to do this, but was shocked to see what stood next. B-ranked criminals; 20. Total to bounty on heads: 3927 ryo. A-ranked criminals; 12. Total to bounty on heads: 4029 ryo. A-ranked criminals; 6. Total to bounty on heads: 9002 ryo.

The poor hokage nearly dropped on his head when he saw the last. S-ranked criminals; 2. Total bounty on heads: 20000 ryo. A subtotal at 43100 ryo.

As the hokage just starred at the last page, Dandji produced a small bag that he threw at the desk as well. "this contains the index fingers of the missing-nin I have taken down. I know that a chuunin's word in not much proof of killing S-ranked missing-nin"

There was an awkward silence in the office for a few minutes, as the hokage regained himself.

"Dandji, do you know what has happened while you where gone?" Dandji got a strange look on his face, "I know I was gone for a while, but what out of the ordinary would have happened?"

The third looked sad "I have to tell you this…" the hokage explained that a few months after he had left, the Kyuubi had attacked the city, and his brother had sacrificed his life to save the village. That his entire family had been whipped out. Dandji was utterly shocked, depressed and his will to live lost, his friends, team-mates and family where all dead.

The third spoke some more but Dandji just couldn't listen, he dappled deeper into himself. Hearing the raw untamed laughter he had grown to hate more and more over his years. He snapped out of it when the third slapped him across his face, "what". "Listen when I tell you the only bright side"

"what is bright at this" he said through his attempt to suppress tears. "your brother, before he died, he had son" this made Dandji quicken up, he still had some family, a nephew to be exact.

Other slap made its way to Dandji's face "I believe I told you to listen…" the hokage explained what had happened to his nephew, from the day of his birth, where he had the demon sealed within him, his fathers hope of him being a hero. And the villagers hate towards him. That he now was at the ninja academy after his failure.

"Now you know his situation, but you must realise that he doesn't know his roots, nor that the demon is sealed within him. Other than that, you cant just walk around the streets like that, you look like the splitting image of your brother, go dye your hair or something"

"Ok I will, by the way, it the family house still mine?" "Technically it belongs to Naruto, but you have, from now on, guardianship of him.

Naruto's POW -- (I did **not** make him up, but I think I mentioned that in the disclaimer)

He had that scheming smile on his face he always ad when he made up a new prank, he was going to (couldn't think of something so I stole a prank off the prank institute)

1. Go into any local convenience store and scope out their chocolate bar selection.

2. Buy a couple candy bars that are hollow or have fillings on the inside.

3. Take them home.

4. Unwrap them VERY carefully. Undo just one end and slide the chocolate out.

5. Put mustard in the chocolate bars. You can use a syringe if you have one, but you might not be able to get mustard into it.

6. Slide the candy back into the wrapper and glue the end shut.

7. Go back to your corner store of choice and when the clerk isn't looking, put your candy bar(s) on top of the stack of the same type.

Naruto went to the store and brought 7 candy bars, making sure to have enough to make at least one right. Took them home, and after 25 minuets of mustard and chocolate, he had 4 mustard bars.

When he returned he saw a man walk out of the hairdresser, he seemed oddly familiar but he didn't know anyone with pitch black spiky hair. He discarded the thought and entered the store again, using his "super" stealth to place the bars unnoticed.

As fate would have it (I am fate in my fanfic) the black haired man from before and brought a candy bar. He opened it and took a bite while he paid, only to spit out the "candy" and start yelling.

Naruto did his best to hold a straight face, which of course was futile. He burst out laughing as the man turned to him, starred a little. Then to both Naruto and the store clerk's surprise, he started laughing like a crazed man. In Naruto's experience, when people did that, getting away in top speed was a good plan. He ran all he could, still laughing so hard his ribs hurt.

The next day.

Naruto got up as he usually did, got a cold shower while his instant ramen was cooking. (well I have to make him do something while the darn thing cooks) he got out as soon it was done, separated his chopsticks with his usual "itadakimasu" and inhaled his breakfast at an seemingly impossible speed. He had taken his bag and almost left for school, when he suddenly remembered he was in nothing but his trousers. Getting dressed rather quickly and hurried do school, he had Iruka in first class and didn't want to disappoint one of the two (that HE is aware off) people in the village that did not hate him.

Even with a good start that Iruka provided, it was a boring and unadvent full day, the odd girl had approached him at one time, but had hastily left again, stammering something he couldn't hear. He had just labelled it #the odd things the blue haired girl does#

When the day was over he left for Ichiraku's to get some well deserved lunch ramen.

As he left the academy entrance he felt a hand drop on his back, was it Iruka? No, it felt different.

He felt a chill run down his spine, he knew this guy, but from where. He slowly turned his head and faced the person. A grimace of fear plastered Naruto's face; it was the victim of his mustard prank from yesterday. Naruto tried to make a run for it, but he was held firmly in place by the one hand of the stranger. Naruto stopped and awaited the coming yelling and possible beating, but the man just smiled and went "thanks, I needed someone too pull a prank on me, I had to go without for years. You remind me of my brother kid, I was just told yesterday that he had died, you just helped me over a tough time." Naruto starred in utter disbelieve, he wasn't mad? Never happened before.

The simple fact that this man was both strange and friendly intrigued Naruto. (If you asked him he say something else course he don't know that word)

The man stopped laughing and straightened up. "You are Uzumaki Naruto right?" "Yeah" Naruto answered hesitantly. "Then may I congratulate you, the third just placed me in charge of you as your legal guardian"

Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his skull and rolled down the street while he himself back dropped and smacked his head on the floor. The first time he meets his guardian he feeds him a mustard bar, real smooth.

Then it hit him, this person was going to be in charge of his life, no way I'll let that happen. "why did the third give me a guardian? Doesn't he trust that I can manage on my own? I have been living on the street from I was 5 till just last year, when he gave me an apartment" that seemed to shock the man, wait what is with those eyes? Is he sad? What for?

"It must have been hard, listen now I can make this thing null and void if you want me too, but before I offer you this. One week's trail, if you still want me to scram after that, I am gone"

Naruto thought this over more than he would normally think things over, it might change his life completely "that is a deal, one week then I choose" the man smiled to him, not as a friend, dependently not like some villagers would smile hatefully at him, he did not know this smile, for he had never had someone smile fatherly to him.

"By the way, my name is Dandji, Namikaze Dandji." Naruto somehow knew that he lied about his name, but he reasoned that this had a good explanation. Winch he would find later.

For now he would just test this strangely familiar person.

Hinata's POW

Hinata was a wreak, first she had tried to comfort Naruto on his lost genin exam, she had failed too, but it was her first fail, so she thought nothing off it. But it was his and he seemed just a little angry and just tried harder to become good enough. Wanting to encourage him, maybe even confess she like him, she had approached him, turned bright red, stammered some excuse and left in a hurry.

Then she was mad at herself for being weak and shy. She wanted made a attempt when school was out, he was of course out of the classroom the micro second the bell rang, heading to Ichiraku's ramen for his cravings, and she knew it wasn't normal to eat so much so fast, but she thought it sweet. She thought everything about him was either sweet or admirable.

She was expecting that he was long gone, but he was still there, someone had grasped him from behind. A tall man with pitch black hair, his posture reminded her of Naruto, as well as his hairstyle.

She closed in, listening to their conversation, `legal guardian? Didn't he have someone to take care of him?´ everyone knew he had no parents, but to not even have someone to at least check up on you once in a while. She listened with a stalker like interest to what they said. `He lived on the streets? ´ she pinched a tear because she now learned something of him no one knew.

She was sad for him, more than she had been for any reason in a long, long time, she had learned to live with the fact that her clan where brutal and mean to her. But she never expected others to have such troubles, and he just seemed happy and cheery all the time. She had long ago seen through his fake smiles but never thought it ran so deep.

She now admired him more, and deducted that now would not be a good time to confess (she was freaking out to tell him, now in front of a complete stranger. No way)

She went home to her family, she knew what was coming.

As she entered and took off her shoes softly calling "I'm home" hoping no one would hear.

But someone always head, and her father was told. She didn't even reach the door to her room before he was standing before her, looking his normal evil self. "Did you improve today? Or did you just fail as always?" Hinata knew this was the bets time too look at your feet, while nodding from time to time, just taking the verbal beating.

When he was satisfied in destroying his daughter he left her to herself. As he walked away he thought over why he did this every day. She may never be confident, if she discovered her potential it could be fatal, she is a demon, and must never grow stronger.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The return of Uzumaki Dandji. Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own, will ever own nor have ever owned Naruto, just face it, if I did would I be writing fanfics?

I don't own the characters of this fic except for one, I made him up in my twisted little head.

And I might have taken a few ideas from fanfic authors that I have read and like, sorry about that (sweat drop)

I also messed up some facts to make the story more believable. No like no read.

"stuff" = speaking.

(stuff) = authors comment.

`stuff´ = thinking.

*stuff* = demon speak.

One ring to rule them all… (Ok now I am just tripping)

Dandji's POW

He was walking through the city, followed by his nephew in his orange jumpsuit. `I need to make a good impression on the kid, he doesn't know we are related`

Dandji's stomach started to growl, `well, might as well buy lunch for a start´ "Naruto, you hungry?" Naruto's stomach answered the question before him, by giving out a loud growl. "I take that a yes, come on, I know the best place in town" he headed to Ichiraku's, and when he motioned for Naruto to enter, Naruto gave out his ramen call "yeah! Ohh-san, 3 large miso-pork for me, on his tap"

Dandji saw the look the man was giving him and just nodded. "I'll have 2 miso-pork and 3 chicken please" Teuchi (for those that don't know, this is the owner of Ichiraku's) starred at him like had he just asked him to pull down the moon and can it for him. Dandji quickly noticed the blue haired girl that had been eavesdropping on them earlier. But just choose to ignore it for now.

"We don't get many with an appetite like Naruto's round here anymore, hey you look strangely familiar, what's your name?" `ohh shit, did not think over the fact I used to eat here all the time, and haven't grown all that much in the last 12 years´ "Namikaze Dandji, I had the place referred by my brother before he died" `that'll end that discussion´ he thought for himself, not knowing that Naruto lacked the ability to catch on to things (Hinata is evidence) and he fact he had no upraising to tell him where most taboos where.

"Didn't you say you knew the best place around? You can't say stuff like that without trying it yourself" Dandji sighed, turning his eyes in his head. "I knew my brother to have great taste in food, now shut up and eat before I give you the tab"

This made Naruto drop the subject immediately, instead turning his attention to the strange blue haired girl next to him, going "hi… ehh, Hinata right?" it seemed he knew the girl, faintly at least.

Now what is this, she is blushing, got to keep an eye on her.

"g-good ev-evening N-Naruto-kun" She even stampers, I think she might just have a crush on him.

"Hinata why are you all red?" `And he is clueless, just brilliant, I bet he even thinks she is wired.´

(And how right he is) Naruto placed his hand on her forehead, properly to check if she has a fever.

`well at least he cares if she is ok, that is a beginning´

"Hinata, are you all right? You are all hot" `now this just has to curse a reaction´ and as foretold she fainted point blank. Falling (conveniently) over Naruto.

`Well, she has a crush all right, now I just need him to realise. This is going to get tough´

Naruto, of course, panicked and griped a hold of her, shaking her a little too briskly for it to be good in her unconscious state. Dandji smiled to himself, this was amusing. But something had to be done before his idiot nephew smacks the poor girls head on something.

Dandji went to her side, taking her from Naruto's grip, this seemed to annoy her even though she was out, `she has got it bad´. He laid her down, checking her pupils and pulse, even though he knew exactly why she had fainted, he wanted to make the now rather worried Naruto calm down.

Dandji got up looking at Naruto. "she is ok, just fainted. She'll wake in a minute or two. Let's eat while we wait, no use letting the ramen get cold"

Naruto starred at her, worry clear in his eyes "you sure she is ok? She looks uncomfortable." `That is because you are not holding her anymore dimwit.´ "she is fine, but put her in a chair if you think she is uncomfortable" Naruto quickly did as said, lifting her up and placing her down in a chair leaning on the counter. He thought this had helped, cause he could see she was smiling now.

Hinata's POW

"Hmm" Hinata started waking up, her eyes fluttering a little as she did. "what a nice dream" she spoke to herself, she had been at the ramen store and Naruto had come by, and talked to her!

The world slowly returned to her, and she noticed she was not waking up in her bed at home.

`Where am I?´ she now noticed she was sitting in a chair, leaning on something. "What was a nice dream?" Her eyes popped open and she woke up rather fast. `Was that Naruto's voice?´

Hinata redirected her attention to the one obviously leaning over her. `It wasn't a dream? Did I faint again?´

"Hinata, why did you pass out? Are you sick or something?" Hinata's blood rushed to her face `he cares if I am sick (inset blushing happy face here)´ *all right you got his attention, go for the kiss*

Hinata almost fainted again from the simple comment her head was making, and the mental image of them kissing did not make matters better at all.

Hinata suddenly remembered her position and started stammering apologies.

"c-choo su-sumi-ma-masen Na-Naruto-k-kun" `I sound like such a fool´ "no worries Hinata, if you're ok it doesn't matter" `he is just soo sweet´ *didn't I tell you to kiss him? Get with the program* `I-I can't do t-that, great now even my thoughts are stammering´

Hinata now sat right next to an eating Naruto, trying desperately not to faint.

She picked her ramen, not eating from nervousness, glancing at Naruto's smiling face as he inhaled his food. `that really looks cute´

An idée came to her, that'll take care of problems in one go. She hesitantly started speaking, "Naruto, who is this?" Hinata gestured at the black haired eating man to his right. `All right I didn't stammer at all´

She of course turned a brighter shade of red when he turned to look straight at her, "this is Dandji, he might become my legal guardian if I like him, and he is paying my meal tonight" he said the last part with a playful smirk. He then looked like he had a revelation, and tuned to the one she already knew the name of. "Oi Dandji, this is Hinata from my class"

"Nice to meet you Hinata"."Nice to meet you Dandji".

When there was 15 empty bowls in front of both Naruto and Dandji, Naruto sighed contently, "I'm full" "you better eat an other, you're gonna need your energy tomorrow" "but tomorrow the weekend starts" "exactly, then there is so much more time to train"

Hinata was curios as to why this new person would train Naruto. `I hope he improves enough to pass next time´

She left the stand shortly after, having finished her bowl, and paid for it.

I hope Naruto is gonna like his new friend. Returning home to the verbal beating she knew was coming.

Naruto's POW

Naruto was looking forward to the next day as they went home, he had never had someone train him one on one before, maybe he could improve his strength, or his jutsu. Tomorrow could come now in his opinion.

As they walked in the door of Naruto's apartment, Dandji turned to him with the comment. "take a bath and get some rest, I am gonna work you till your limit and beyond tomorrow"

He quickly obliged, taking a short shower, and heading straight for bed.

-Next morning, 05:30 am-

Naruto felt a sharp pain in his side as he tumbled out of bed. He looked up and saw a still blurry Dandji with a out stretched leg. "you freaking kicked me out of bed" "get used to it, when ever you're not up at training time, I am gonna kick you out."

Maan that is not making the best impression Naruto thought to himself.

"Get your things; we are going to the training field." "What about breakfast?" Dandji gave him a smirk, "had you been up earlier, there would have been time for that." Naruto was taken abark by the situation, wasn't he trying to make a good impression?

Naruto did follow him though, can't let an opportunity like this go to waste. At 05:45 they where at the training grounds by the outskirts of the village.

Dandji turned to face Naruto "now show me what I have to work with, perform all jutsu you got"

`now I'll impress him´ Naruto thought to himself, quickly performing a common hand seal and transforming in a poof of chakra. As the cloud lifted the third hokage stood there, in ceremonial robe and all. `it is a good transform, but the wastage of chakra is enormous´ Dandji thought.

"Again, other form" Dandji snapped. Naruto was quick to comply, transforming into Iruka. "Someone you haven't been practicing" an other poof and Dandji was looking at a perfect copy of himself "good, you seem to have mastered transformation on a whim, but we need to work on your chakra control, next jutsu" Naruto formed the seals and was gone in an instant, leaving a transformed log in his wake. "Good, now in a pressured situation" Dandji flicked out a dull kunai and threw it towards Naruto's head. `What? He saw me, or did he just know where I'd go?´

Naruto made his seals and left an other log in his place, just in time too, fore the second he was gone, the kunai hit the log with a dull thud and fell to the ground.

Ok I thought he was trying to kill me for a second there, but that would have knocked my out cold if it had hit, when he says pressured situation he means business. "Good you didn't get knocked out, next jutsu"

Naruto sighed, now is when his only bad jutsu came, bunshin. Jumping to where Dandji was standing he made his seal, focusing his chakra in immense nature, taking much too long in doing so.

After a few seconds of chakra swirling around him, Naruto released the jutsu, making 1 bad copy of himself lying on the ground, completely unable to move.

"well, in compressing to your other skills that, really sucked. Don't drop your face just yet, you have to hear me out." Naruto listened carefully to Dandji's explanation to his problem, it seemed he had more chakra than he could control at his level, so much in fact, that Dandji was impressed he could do anything at all. Something about how your level of chakra determines how much control is required to use it at all, and that he only had ever seen two with that level of chakra at Naruto's age, himself and his brother. "of course this is all a theory so there is no garniture that it is actually your case, so I am gonna test it."

"Just how are you gonna do that?" Naruto asked vaguely, he did remember something about him needing his energy. "I am gonna teach you a other type of bunshin jutsu, that needs more chakra and the same control level, if my theory is correct, you should be able to do it acceptably before sundown."

Naruto looked carefully, ready to mesmerise the seal combination for this new jutsu. He was taken aback a little when Dandji formed one seal, saying "kage bunshin no jutsu" out loud. A few clones came out of nowhere, all making doing stupid poses making Naruto laugh a bit. "Kage bunshin differs from bunshin in the aspect that these clones can walk around, think talk and fight just like you, with all your knowledge and skill, they will though if hit dispel in a poof"

Naruto made ready and started focusing his chakra, formed the new seal, "kage bunshin no jutsu!"

A single clone proofed into existence, a clone standing perfectly mimicking Naruto's pose.

Naruto looked like someone had just pulled a chest of gold from his nose "Wow, it worked!"

The clone looked at him, "I guess it did"

Dandji was smiling brightly, "brilliant Naruto, now practice it till you can make at least 10 and control them properly"

Naruto trained his ass off, extracting more and more chakra, at noon he had already made ad controlled a total of 5 for 15 min straight, he was feeling good about himself for the time being.

*good kid, you're improving fast.* Naruto stopped what he was doing dispelling his clones. `Oh my god, I am hearing voices, I am nuts´. *No you're not nuts, and I am only one voice get your facts straight*

"ok who the fuck are you?" Naruto was seemingly talking to himself, but he was in reality talking with the Kyuubi no kitsune sealed within him. (Nine tailed fox, people) he of course just thought he was hearing a voice. Dandji was looking strangely at him, `that is an early age to start hearing the Bijū; well maybe it is because he has the strongest of them´ *don't worry, I'm not a bad guy, all the time anyway.* "what is up with you? Why are you in my head?!" *calm down, I'll go now, but remember, I am stuck in here with you*

"Naruto!" `oh shit, is gonna drop me now?´

"I was gonna tell this to you when you passed your exam, but now you already heard, something" Dandji said in a very sad tone. After a bit of recollecting he breath in deeply and continued "I know the reason why most of the village hates you, 11 years ago, when you where born, the village was attacked by an enraged Bijū. The Kyuubi. But I think you know this"

Naruto wondered why this had an effect on it at all, but still wanted to know why he had seen such hardship. "Yes, the fourth hokage defeated and killed it" Dandji looked if even possible even more sad. "That is the story fed to the newer generation, and there is a taboo rule to speak the truth, punishable by lifelong imprisonment."

"You mean to say it is all a lie?" Naruto didn't believe what he was hearing, his greatest hero a fake, never.

"Only partly, the fourth did indeed defeat the Kyuubi, but a Bijū cannot die. He had to seal it somewhere, somewhere it could never escape." "they are immortal? Things cant be immortal."

"I don't think you understand, the Bijū are old as time itself, their knowledge eminent and chakra is almost limitless, having more than 1000 ninja, and it renewing faster than it is used, it seems like an endless power, and they cannot be killed by no man, maybe if they fought amongst themselves one might fall, but that has never happened."

"So he sealed it, were?" Dandji sighed deeply, then taking a deep breath. "It was sealed, inside a human child, you"

Naruto's jaw hit the ground. His eyes fluttering, and doing something very Hinata like, he fainted.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The return of Uzumaki Dandji. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own, will ever own nor have ever owned Naruto, just face it, if I did would I be writing fanfics?

I don't own the characters of this fic except for one, I made him up in my twisted little head.

And I might have taken a few ideas from fanfic authors that I have read and like, sorry about that (sweat drop)

I also messed up some facts to make the story more believable. No like no read.

"stuff" = speaking.

(stuff) = authors comment.

`stuff´ = thinking.

*stuff* = demon speak.

Hinata's POV.

Hinata was crying in her bed, her dad had been crueler that usually, even going so far as to slap her across her face. Her cheek burned with pain, but her heart was giving her en even harder time.

*there, there little one, don't mind him, he is only being a jackass against you because of me, I am so sorry.*

"Who are you!? Why are you in my head?" *calm down little one, yelling won't do you any good* "I don't care!" *you will when your father finds you seemingly talking to yourself* that made Hinata calm down. *just think it and I'll hear it* `ok, now who are you?´ *I am… I m sorry to say, sealed inside you* `what?´ *poor little thing, I am the Shichibi, the seven tailed cat Bijuu*

"WHAT!!!?" Hinata gasped. *I have been sealed inside you for your entire life, watching what you did and what happened to you. I am so sorry, everyone is mean against you because they are fools that think you are me, even though I am not a bad person.*

`You're a demon, who can you not be bad?´ *see, I figured you might not believe me, but still I am honestly sorry for causing this for you, and my previous holders.*

`Pervious holders?, what do you mean?´ *I have been sealed in a different holder each time the old died, from any reason, I was sealed in other. Haven't been free to walk the earth for the past 500 years.*

Hinata felt a sadness from the demon overwhelm her. Hinata could not even imagine having being imprisoned for so long, having to watch at the person that was doomed from birth, to be your keeper, being hurt because of you.

`I actually feel sorry for a demon´ *thanks* `What?´ *there is nothing you think that escapes me* *and sorry for freaking you out at the ramen store, but I can see you really like him*

`That was you? Please don't do that, its embarrassing.´

*I'll try not to, but come on, you know you want to.* `well… yes´

Hinata's encounter with the demon had actually cheered her up, she got up from the bed and headed outside again, knowing her father would be pissed, she snuck out.

*getting bold are you?* `I just wanna train a little tonight´ *don't explain to me, I'd take any excuse to get away from your family.* Hinata sighed and knew the demon was right.

Time skip no jutsu.

Hinata was sneaking home, the sun would rise in a few hours and she was beat from training. *you're getting stronger, I am proud of you. Someone at the end of the hall, hide!*

Hinata was taken aback from the warning, but quickly hid in the closest door, that happened to be a broom closet. `Thank god for perfectly placed obvious hiding places´ *I know what you mean, glad I could help* `thank you for the warning demon-san… do you have a other name I can call you by? Demon just seems a little degrading.´ Hinata felt a sudden surge of happiness and confusion.

*no one ever thought of calling anything else, I appreciate your concern. My name is Kaku.*

`Nice to meet you Kaku-san´ Hinata send the thought with a smile. Before she snuck in to her room again.

Dandji's POV.

Dandji was walking home with Naruto over his shoulder, he was taking this as expected, this was why exactly he wanted to wait till he passed his exam a year from now to tell him. Well ok, wearing him out till he was nearly out properly wasn't the smartest move to do just before he found out.

It was kind of late, and he saw someone training on the field next to where he and Naruto had trained. `Who is out training so late?´ He snuck over and saw the girl that had a crush on his nephew, Hinata was it? Yea. Doesn't seem all that strong, but she got the will for it, there is potential.

He snuck away again, wanting to get Naruto home so he could get some rest; weekend training was far from over.

Time skip no jutsu.

Dandji was getting up, having his morning shower, and prepared breakfast. At the smell of fresh ramen Naruto got up too.

They ate in silence, Naruto seemed in a dark place without thought, he even ate his ramen slowly.

"Why!?" Naruto suddenly shouted. He was clearly angry, and Dandji could feel Kyuubi's chakra fuelling just below Naruto's skin. `Incredible, he can already call out its chakra, the seal has determinate faster than expected. This is either very good, or really bad.´

"Calm down Naruto, there is no use getting angry over it." "like you care, what am I to you? Demon breed?" Dandji looked shocked at Naruto, but didn't really blame him; he had been mistreated from birth for this, so he had no real reason to trust him.

"I don't hate you for it, for one, there is a few like me, such as the , your teacher Iruka and most your classmates."

"They do hate me, they ignore my existence and wont see me as a person" Naruto was at the verge of breaking down, and Dandji knew this. "every adult in Konoha knows about the demon, but the most think that you are not you, but the demon you carry. The people that know this is wrong and those that don't know don't hate you. Some of the kids do avoid you, but only because their parents told them to, not giving a reason"

"Why would they not give a reason? They hate me" "They do indeed, but the placed a S-ranking order that no one was to speak of the demon within you, punishable by lifetime imprisonment"

Naruto gave a dumbstruck expression "why?" "to give you a chance, he unlike the knew that the people of the village would hate you, so to give you a chance with the next generation, they where not allowed to know"

"What? The , why did he not realise?" "he wanted you to be a hero, the brave container of the demon, the one that should sacrifice his own well being to save the rest, and do internal battle with the demon as long as he shall live"

"Internal battle?" Naruto asked with growing fear. Dandji answered with a lowered head.

"The demon's chakra is to great to seal by anyone, the seal will not hold forever, it has already fallen to a point where she can talk to you"

"She?" Naruto was mildly confused by that, but he was calming down all the same.

"The Bijuu are all female" Dandji said matter-of-factly.

"Ok", Naruto was clearly going through the information he had received. "wait, you said punishable with lifetime imprisonment, wont you get in trouble?"

"Like all laws there is a few exceptions, the rule don't affect you, so you are free to tell anyone you'd like to know, but I don't think you'll tell anyone anytime soon. And a law cannot work with back working execution, and I wasn't in the village when it was made, so I am free of it."

"Where were you?" Naruto asked with scientism.

"A year before the attack I was sent on a long term mission, I returned a few days ago, everyone thought I was dead. So showing up after 12 and a half year kind of shook those that remember me up a little."

"Wait, you got send on a long-term mission at age what, five?"

"What? Do I look so young? I am almost 29" Naruto's jaw hit the floor hard. "Impossible, you don't even look a full 18 yet." "Freaky right? I don't age normally; I grew normally till I was 9 years old kid, then I got stuck till I got 13, and then made a growth spurt that took 6 months, after wich I looked 15. After that I normally grew to how I look now and just stopped." Naruto looked a little odd from that piece of information, but shrugged it off as just being wired.

"Now come on, we still got training to do before weekend is over." Naruto looked shocked yet again, "you still want to make me stronger when you know I am a demon?" "Naruto, I knew from the minute I spoke with the , just after I got back to Konoha. And I still asked to be your guardian, not because of the demon, but because I care, no one should be all alone, its just plain wrong." "Wait, you asked to be my guardian?" "why yes I did" `the fact I am your freaking uncle made it kind of hard to deny me too´ Dandji thought with an inner smirk.

"You more calm now?" "Yeah" Naruto sighed, clearly still feeling rather bad about the whole thing.

"good, then could you might indulge me as to why you had burns and scorch marks all over you yesterday after training" "I don't really know" Dandji didn't totally believe that "it had happened before, I just don't know why" "well I have a theory, but first I need you to tell me exactly what happens when you draw on your chakra, does it sting or burn?"

Naruto looked at the floor, not really wanting to admit it hurt to do even the most basic jutsu. "yeah" he whispered in a small voice.

Dandji did a quick series of handseals, muttering something under his breath, and his eyes changed to a greenish colour. "Gather you chakra in your hands, I am gonna take a look see"

Naruto hesitantly brought his hands together and started funnelling chakra to his hands, much like he would when doing a handseal. Dandji watched in awe as Naruto's powerful chakra ripped him apart in a cellular level. "Stop That!" he yelled. Naruto stopped what he did abruptly, looking like a frightened child, he had never heard Dandji either yell or use such stern a tone. Dandji looked at his frightened nephew and sighed, "sorry Naruto, but you where hurting yourself more than you think, my theory was correct, but to an extent far above what I imagined, how the hell did you put up whit that? Must have hurt like hell." Naruto's eyes grew wide in shock "was it that bad?" "That bad? That bad?! You where literally ripping yourself apart"

Naruto was shocked from the outburst to say the least "ripping… myself… apart?"

"yes" Dandji nodded to clear his statement. "I had a clue as to this, but its much worse than I imagined, you would properly have crippled yourself had you not been healing so fast."

Naruto's stare went wide, as he fell on his ass. Unable to phantom the fact that using simple academy level jutsu, was indeed killing him slowly.

"Let me explain, you know that chakra is made from a blend of physical and spiritual power, right?"

Naruto did not reply, just starring into space.

"NARUTO!!" Dandji yelled of full force, snapping Naruto back to the real of the living.

"Yes?" "Listen to me, you are aware that chakra is made from a blend of spiritual and physical energy right?" Naruto looked like a ghost. "Do you ever listen at the academy?" "Sometimes…"

"Ok, I'll give you the quick resume; to form chakra in your body you need 2 energies, spiritual and physical, with me so far?" Naruto nodded meekly. "The spiritual energy comes from your soul, and is strengthened by meditation, chakra practice and willpower. The physical comes from your body and is strengthened by physical training, body mass and muscle."

Dandji gave Naruto a moment to gasp what he said "I understand so far" came Naruto's response.

Dandji smiled and continued. "Right now, your spiritual power is far greater than your physical power, so when you draw chakra, the spiritual sucks strength from your cells in greater amounts than they can give, and are therefore damaged and destroyed." Naruto was getting the picture; one sucking from the other so hard it broke.

"So, right now if you use chakra your body rips itself apart." Naruto was shocked to hear that he could not use his chakra anymore; it was a part of him just like his arms or legs.

"there is only two things we can do in this situation, one is to wait for you to grow older before training you any further, so you grow a larger body mass." Naruto looked horrified, no training? Then he would never become hokage.

Dandji gave Naruto a look saying `shut up I am not done´ "or, we could suspend your chakra training and focus on your physical shape, thereby increasing your physical power and giving balance to your energies, although it will admittedly take longer to make you stronger without chakra in your physical training. Choice is yours."

Naruto gave Dandji a knowing smile, "guess what I pick"

Naruto's POV.

Naruto followed his new guardian to the training field for the second time in two days, he had already chosen to accept him, he was nice, he was strong, he had humour, he was willing to train him and he knew about the Kyuubi and couldn't care less. The perfect adult, why did Naruto trust him? He had no clue, he was sure he lied about his name, he had seeked him out knowing about the Kyuubi, maybe he wanted to turn him into a weapon? Naruto honestly didn't know, but he didn't think so. And he couldn't care less, the man seemed strangely familiar, Naruto just couldn't place why though.

But anyhow, he was here again, he knew he had a Demon sealed in his gut, was with a strangely familiar person that wanted to train him, and he couldn't use his chakra. Yep that kind of sums up his current situation.

"ok Naruto. To start off I need to check out how much you can do. I need to know where I am working from." `That seems fair enough´ Naruto thought to himself. *I agree* `what?´ *It's just me baka* `hey, give me a break. I am not used to demons in my head.´ *ok, ok. Just don't get a calf on me.* `huh?´ "NARUTO! We're training here." "ohh, sorry Dandji-sensei" "its okay" Dandji sighed. "just start running, as fast as you can."

Naruto started stretching his limbs, not wanting to twist or sprain anything. "how good of you to remember, but we are trying to make a real situation. Preparation is forbidden." Naruto shrugged, sure that Dandji knew what he was doing. And then started running, slow at first and then slowly accelerated towards his max. "Idiot! You have to start at fast. If not, you're a sitting duck." Naruto went on a spree of speed, accelerating from 8 km/h to a good 19 km/h in 3 seconds. "Better, but your accelerating is to slow, you need to get from still to fast in no time flat. Or you'll never be able to dodge at a seconds notice." Naruto took the wisdom in, speeding up to above humanly possible. (That is around 22 km/h, you seen Naruto, you know they move faster than that.)

Naruto was moving at 26 km/h when he finally collapsed. "Good, your top speed is 26 km/h, and your max running time is 24 seconds. An ok basis, but you need to improve. You get a minutes rest before you get the next test."

A minute later Naruto got up again, and Dandji walked over to him with a odd looking pole. "take thin on between your shoulders, I am going to apply more weight on it to see how much you can take." Naruto nodded and placed the rod so he could lift with his whole body. A second after he got his stance right, the pole started weighing more, he fought it till he couldn't hold it anymore and he collapsed. As he fell the whole weight disappeared from the pole, witch got light as a feather once again. "Good, you can take 58 kg. with your body. Room for improvement" `That is more then I weigh´ Naruto silently thought to himself. "Now for agility, you do some exercises I name and I grade your from there." Naruto did his best to do what he was told, but most of the things he didn't even know what where, so Dandji had to explain and demonstrate them first. "Ok. You're a little below average in agility. We need to train that most. 10 minuets break, then we start training."

10 minuets later.

Naruto had been lying on his back staring at the sky in his break, just trying to regain his breath. When he heard something drop next to him, he snapped up and saw it was a piece of cloth. "It's a weighted training belt, wear it at all time, except in the bath. It can't handle getting to wet." Naruto gapped the stash looking cloth and pulled it up, it weighted much more than it seemed by its looks. "Surprised? Lesson one, never judge on appearance. That can weight anywhere from 1 to 50 kg." "How?" Naruto asked in wonder. "It is a chakra absorbent material; the more chakra posted into it, the more it weighs. I'll add some more weight when you adjust to the 5 kg that is has now."

Naruto nodded meekly, and then he put it on. "Under the jacket, lesson two, always seem weaker than you are. It makes it easier to surprise your opponents. Plus, its great fun to look at your friends faces then you all of a sudden drop 40 kg and start moving twice as fast" Dandji added that last part with a playful grin. "so, you got weights on to?" "of course" "how much?" "if I told you that, it would be no fun when I drop it, will it now?" Naruto giggled slightly at that. "Now start running laps, we're starting on your endurance. Then you can outlast your opponents in combat."

Naruto started running, he kept a rather high pace, and he started out running fast. He had listened before. After roughly 70 minuets of running Naruto was worn down. "Dandji-sensei, I can't keep running much more." He almost gasped out. "Good, that means this is the part of the training that pays off, keep at it" Naruto was mildly confused at Dandji's words, but kept going nonetheless. Naruto keeps running for a few minuets till he finally gasped "I can't keep going." "if you got enough energy to talk, you have plenty to run." Dandji's coldness was pissing off Naruto. He keeps running, and oddly it was a little easier than before. That calmed him down and he kept going, only to get this new energy cut right off again. `What!? I just got more energy, and now its gone?´ *its your anger. Humans can convert anger to energy. But is commonly lost to the rage it causes.* `I don't get it.´ *the true power of humans are their emotions, you can draw power from any emotion, but it is easiest with anger.* `might as well try it´ Naruto got himself all worked up, running on his newfound anger. He kept going for a good 10 minuets before he collapsed on the ground. *That is the draw back, your body stops some of its signals. So you can't feel how tired you are, nor how much it hurts.*

Naruto was lying on his stomach on the ground, unable to even get up or turn around. "Brilliant Naruto, you did what is physically impossible for you to do. I'll explain when you recover some."

The world got dark…

Some time later, Naruto's eyes fluttered open, he could see leafs. He then turned his head, it was a harder task than he originally expected. His body seemed to ace and burn all over.

"Ahh, you're finally awake? You have been out cold for a few hours." Naruto recognised the voice as Dandji's. "Ooh" Naruto moaned, unable to get up. "Hey, hey easy there champ. You just overextended your body's capability with 12%. That is quite an accomplishment for someone without ¨breach¨ training." Naruto moaned loudly. "What is breach training?" "Let me explain. Your body has a limit as to how much it can do. Like your top speed or how much you can lift."

"Ok, I follow you so far." "Good, now breach training is the concept of breaking the limit, as you can lift 58 kg, but then you burst up with even more power, and for en instance lift 60kg. From the starting exercises I had you do, I calculated your limits, and you recently broke how long you can possibly run by 12%. Its rather impressive that you did it on your first try, normally it takes a few weeks of training before a breach is made, you did it in first go." "So, I did good?" Naruto did not know why he so desperately wanted Dandji to be proud of him, he barely knew him and still he wanted him to recognise and praise him. "You did great." Naruto believed his words, it was just something in his voice that sounded sincere.

Then something hit Naruto like a sack of bricks. *I was wondering when you'd remember* Naruto jumped to his feet, when he clearly hadn't recovered enough to be doing any movements. He fell to his knees, but still stammered. "Dandji, I have a Kawarimi test this Friday." (Replacement jutsu, I will use the Japanese names)

"WHAT!?!" Dandji was clearly upset about this. "You can't do it; it's just not possible to train your body to that level in just 4 days." "I can, I just did breach on the first try, its no problem" "I don't think you understand Naruto. If you should have to over exceed yourself by 75 % of your physical total a day, and I mean up it from today to tomorrow, then the new limit must be exceeded by 75 % and so on so forth." Naruto looked shocked at the new development. "Then I just have to bear the pain." "NO! Absolutely not, if you use your chakra ANY more before you get strong enough, the damage will be permanent. And you'd never be able to be a shinobi."

Naruto sat back, getting more and more angry. The kyuubi's chakra almost bubbling out.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"You may not be able to use your on chakra, but… there should be no problem using… the kyuubi's!"

(Dun, Dun Dunnnn)

-- Somewhere far into Konoha's forests --

Strangers POV.

`Why? Why is it so dark? It's so cold, why?´ it was all that was going through the girls head. Over and over again, she had only been there for a split second in reality, but to her it was so much more.

`Is that? I see it, its light! It's the end of the cold dark´ She thought with ecstasy. She had never been so happy to get out of the dark.

She entered the light, and as soon as she did. She was soaked, wet and cold, but there was the light. She couldn't breath, she tried but all that came in was water. `Why? Why is this happening?´

She heard a loud splash. `Am I dead? What is happening?´ she is finally able to open her eyes, she is in a strange forest. Tall trees all around, she is lying next to a lake. Did she come from the lake? Right now she didn't care, only one thing on her mind. `Mom!´

She fanatically looked around, searching for her mother. There in the lake. She got up and ran to the water, even though her legs refused to bear her she still went. "Mommy!"

"I'm sorry sweetie; I guess I couldn't use that jutsu just yet." The older woman said as she closed her eyes for the last time. "Mommy! NO!" She laid over her mothers upper body, it being severed in the middle her legs missing and nowhere in sight. She started crying, just crying the night away.

ANBU captain's POV.

`What was that?´ the captain stopped, signalling her group to follow her.

The group arrived at a lakeside. `Nothing unusual here… Wait, who is that.´

By the lakeside was a small being crying over what seemed to be half a corpse. "Identify yourself!" yelled the captain. It did no such thing, just laid there, sobbing over a corpse. The captain gave silent orders to her group, width they started doing as soon as they where given.

Two of the men quickly grasped the girl and chained her in-between two trees adding seal notes to the chains. And the last ran to the body, picking it up for further investigation. "Be wary of the little one, it might have done this to her." The small being started moving shouting "no, Mother! Give her back".

The ANBU team left, leaving the little girl to fend for herself, chained up in the forest.

End of chapter 3. hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

The return of Uzumaki Dandji. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own, will ever own nor have ever owned Naruto, just face it, if I did would I be writing fanfics?

I don't own the characters of this fic except for one, I made him up in my twisted little head.

And I might have taken a few ideas from fanfic authors that I have read and like, sorry about that (sweat drop)

I also messed up some facts to make the story more believable. No like no read.

"stuff" = speaking.

(stuff) = authors comment.

`stuff´ = thinking.

*stuff* = demon speak.

Hinata's POV.

Hinata woke up before the break of dawn, her eyes fluttering sleepily. *and to say I am too bold, kukuku* `huh, morning Kaku-san. What do you mean?´ *forgot your dream already?* `Hinata blushed insanely as pictures of her tackling Naruto to the ground showering him with kisses passed by her eyes´ "eep" `its not nice to invade others dreams´ *not like I got a choice, I am stuck in here* `yeah, I am sorry about that.´ *don't worry, it takes some getting used to* Kaku said, Hinata felt a smile filling her from the inside out. It was strange feeling a smile instead of seeing it, but the feeling was pleasant so she didn't mind a bit.

`Kaku-san, you mind if we train before breakfast?´ *not the least. But you don't have to ask me, you are in charge, I am just the freeloader* Hinata was sad the Kaku thought of herself as a freeloader, she was Hinata's first real friend. *thanks* `huh? Ohh yeah, mind reading´

Hinata got dressed in silence, not wanting to tell people that she was awake. She snuck out of the mansion, unheard moving like a shadow. Only, one set of eyes followed her through the walls. `What is that demon up to?´ Hiashi Hyuga deactivated his Byakugan and turned to the dining room.

Hinata spent her morning training her Jyūken. (Gentle fist, the Hyuga melee style) she was steadily improving without a trainer, because no one in the family would train her after she got 5, claiming she was a lost case. It had hurt, and it still did. But she denied to stop trying, she followed her crushes nindo (way of the ninja) to never give up. That and she wanted to make her family acknowledge her, just like she wanted Naruto to. But her progress was hindered, without any way to gain knowledge of the higher levelled moves, she had to improve the basic and improvise the rest. Sometimes that could be dangerous in a combat situation, witch was why try tried and tested new moves she made up alone before testing them in a spar. But she was always afraid of sparing, no one held back on her. But it was the only way to see the higher levelled moves for her, by trying to copy them while they where used against her.

After a few hours of intense training, Hinata was exhausted. And decided to go back home and get some breakfast. She walked slowly, enjoying the rays of the rising sun on her back, smiling content for herself. Even though she knew she was far from alone. *That was a good training session. You made some definite improvement from last.* `thanks.´ Hinata was happy for the praise, she had never been encouraged by someone before. With the exception of Naruto, and he didn't even know he was her inspiration. *when are you going to talk to him?* `i-I can't just do that.´ *why not* Kaku whimpered rather pleadingly, she was obviously not the one for the silent admirer approach. Hinata turned so red tomatoes would envy her and almost fainted at what came next. Out of nowhere Kaku had drawn the picture of Hinata and Naruto kissing deeply. `t-t-that wa-was u-un-uncalled f-f-for´ *no it wasn't* Kaku smirked to herself. `st-stop making things up´ *but I am not making things up, I can just call forth my memories and show you. You dreamt that a few days ago.* `you can recall everything I say, see and do?´ *yes, my memory in infinite* `then next time we train, can you show me my sparing fights? It would be easier to copy if I could see it again´ *brilliant Hinata, I never thought of that* with that Hinata reached the entrance to the Hyuga compound. "Hinata. Where have you been this morning?" there was no concern in Hiashi's voice, only venom. As if his voice alone could kill small animals. (I swear, the squirrel dropped dead from a tree as he spoke)

Hinata was taken aback from his sudden appearance. She had thought she could sneak in and get some breakfast and then return to her training. "you have a sparing match with Neji now, and you made us all wait." `Ohh no, I am completely exhausted, it's going to be a massacre.´ *don't worry little one, I'll help you the best I can* Hinata felt a sudden surge of energy, it felt so good for a second, but then her shoulder started burning with pain. Now Hinata was not one to cry or scream from pain, indeed, she cried when her emotions where struck. But she had learned to deal with physical pain rather well from her punishments over the years. In fact she had once stepped on a nail that had impaled her foot completely when she was five, without making a sound from it.

But this, this was earth shatteringly painful. She dubbed over with a scream, clinging to the source of her pain, her left shoulder and cried from the pain as the world turned black and she was unable to phantom anything but the pain she felt.

Hiashi was worried. Not for his daughter in the least. But for his clans reputation. He had activated his Byakugan to see if his suspicion was correct. The emergency seal had taken effect. `and to think that fool said it was a bad idée to have it´ He was well aware that the demons chakra had started flowing through his disgrace of a daughter, and the backup seal had worked perfectly, stopping it completely.

Hinata woke up in her bed under the watchful eye of the family doctor. And she wished she hadn't, those hateful eyes always made her want to cry. "finally up, brat. Making me come all the way here for absolutely nothing." She hated that man even more than her father; he didn't even care to pretend not to hate her with all of his guts. Neji was by far the best, he was mean and he disliked her. But there was no hate in his eyes. He must not have been told. "Your father send for me for no reason. What is up with you just faking to void a spar?" "Ohh, Neji must be mad." "Naah, I doubt it, he'll be better off training on his own than sparing with you."

"There is nothing wrong with you." And with those words the doctor left. *I'm so sorry* came the crying voice of Kaku. `What's wrong´ was Hinata's reply. *I didn't know, I honestly didn't know. I feel so stupid* `would you mind to explain?´ Kaku sobbed loudly before she continued. *I'm to blame, it's my fault* `KAKU! Calm down and tell what you did.´ *the pain, all the pain, it was my fault. I didn't know* `Kaku-san, I just told you to explain, tell me what happened´ *I gave you some of my chakra so you could spar with your cousin. But it hurt you, it wasn't spouse to but it hurt you greatly.* `you didn't expect that your demon chakra would hurt me?´ *your different, a jinhcuken as humans call it. That means you can handle my chakra, any demons chakra in fact.* `jinhcuken? What is that?´ *the human word for a demon carrier. You had me inside you from birth, so you are accustomed to my chakra. If a grown person had a demon inserted, he or she would die instantaneously. From chakra poisoning.* `chakra poisoning? What is that?´ *chakra in not always good for you, if a good person absorbs chakra from a very evil person, it will hurt them until it is converted through the heart, same thing if its reversed. Chakra poisoning can be very bad or even kill someone. But demon chakra, it can only be handled by demons or jinhcuken. Its far to powerful for anyone else to handle.* `so, it should not have hurt me?´ *do you remember the nice feeling before the pain, that is how its was spouse to feel, I only gave you a very small amount that should refresh you.* `that felt wonderful, but why did it hurt then?´ *where did the pain come from?* `my left shoulder, do you have a suspicion?´ *your father might have placed an extra seal on you, to prevent me from helping you. Take your hoodie off and take a look at your shoulder* Hinata took off her hoodie, slightly mad that the doctor had not even cared to look at the place she had clung to when the pain had hit her. She then pulled up her under shirt over her shoulder, looking at her skin. `there is nothing there´ *Hinata sweaty, you can't see seals on people if you don't use chakra, focus your chakra and lets see.* Hinata closed her eyes and focused, bobbling her chakra around in her system. She felt a slight sting on her shoulder and opened her eyes. A complex seal had formed on her shoulder. Kaku started making an angry sound somewhere in between a hiss and a growl. *THAT BASTERD!* Hinata was shocked, never had she felt such a pure surge of anger. `what is it Kaku-san? Why are you so angry.´ *that seal, the bastard actually placed THAT seal on his own daughter* `what is it?´ *its yaku kutsuu no shiiru (the seal of searing pain), its not a suppressing seal. Its made to make sure that prisoners cannot use chakra to flee, and as a torture method. If the seal is exposed to chakra it sends am all shadowing pain through you. This one is apparently made to only react to demon chakra.* `Kaku-san, are you sure?´ *I am a seal expert, I know how seals work, how to place and counter them. And sadly, I can't do anything against this seal. Not without bringing unbearable pain to you.* `I understand. So you cant help me at all?´ *not with my chakra. But you might benefit from my experience. I have lived longer than the human race.* `arigato Kaku-san´ *don't mention it, it's the least I can do. I am the reason for your unjust suffering.* Kaku had a small pause. *besides, I have come to like you over the years.* A warm feeling of wellness filled Hinata. It didn't come from her link, as she had come to call it, with Kaku. `this must be what being liked feels like.´ she felt a confirmation from within. She then wondered how it would feel like to have Naruto like her. The thought made her blush.

`Kaku-san, mind going to train.´ *I wouldn't mind, but don't you have something you need to first* `Neji-nii-san, I had totally forgotten.´

Hinata sprinted out to find her cousin and apologise for her absence.

Little girls POV.

"Where are they?" she asked to herself. `They said they would be here in an hour. But they said that yesterday.´ The unfortunate little girls stomach growled loudly. `I'm so hungry´ and indeed that was true, she had not eaten for two whole days. She hadn't had anymore food the day she fled with her mother, into that cold dark wet place to here. But where was here? She only knew she could see a lake just beside her, that did not help on her undying thirst. And that she was in the middle of a forest somewhere warmer than she was used to. "I want my mommy back" She silently cried to herself.

Little did the poor girl know that less than five minuets after they had left her, they had run into two enemy black and red cloaked shinobi with matching straw hats. And was slaughtered mercilessly. They had left the dead ANBU with the words. "come on new guy, we have a demon to capture." "Hai senpai."

Once again she tried doing what she had done at home, getting the water to move with her hands and will, but her hands where restrained now, and the range was higher.

Dandji's POV.

Dandji sighed loudly. After Naruto came home from school they had immediately started training, but his ¨secret¨ nephew had no self-control at all. At first Naruto had tried to force out the kyuubi's chakra with his own. Resulting in Dandji punching him on the top of his head with the words. "It escapes the purpose if you use your chakra." Then Dandji got Naruto riled up, knowing that the only way to harness the demon chakra was to control his emotion. And that anger was easiest to use. It had worked fast. And at the late hour's of the day he had made Naruto angry enough to pull some chakra through. "Good, now control your anger." Dandji took one look at his nephew and knew it was hopeless. Naruto had gotten to angry, to out of control to come down again on his own. And just before Naruto got in the dangerous state of mind, Dandji made a quick Jyūken strike on his forehead, efficient knocking him out completely. (yes, Dandji knows Jyūken) `Baka, you're suppose to ask Kyuubi for help, you can't do it yourself yet, the seals is still to strong for that. But I can't just tell you, you have to figure it out yourself.´ he sighed again and dragged his nephew home.

It kept at this for 3 days. Naruto got too riled up to control himself to gain the chakra, but had not once asked his demon for help. `This is going nowhere, if there is no progress today there is no hope that he'll make it. I am gonna have to write a note for him and excuse his absence…´ Dandji pondered who he should get Naruto out of his trouble without drawing suspicion to himself. He didn't want some of his old ¨friends¨ to find him; I would bring danger to Konoha.

"Uzumaki!" someone yelled `ohh shit, I know that voice.´ "we've come to take your demon with us" Dandji and Naruto turned simultaneously, looking at the invaders. Naruto spoke up first, "Why do you want her?" This seemed to take the older invader aback. `Shit Naruto, cant you keep your mouth shut once in a while?´ "huh, Dandji. Is that yours?" `Might as well get it out in the open´ "he's my brothers. They look alike don't they?" Naruto dropped his jaw to the floor, for once completely lost for words.

Hoping that Naruto would be to dumbstruck to interfere Dandji made a break for it. Attacking the unknown enemy with the giant weapon on his back. He knew attacking someone head on was a dump eider, but he was Orochimaru's new apprentice, therefore he must be both dangerous and unable to think for himself. "I'm surprised they let you stay in Akatsuki with all the new guys you lose hunting me." This seemingly made the new one flitch, `he had obviously not been told I killed at least 6 rookie Akatsuki members over the years they have been hunting me´. Dandji threw a punch at the new one. He was seemingly just going to let it fall, not moving at all. "So, what's your name? I like knowing who I fight" the stranger drew his weapon and blocked the punch with a nanoseconds notice. "I'm Kisame, the new guy." He threw his hat away, revealing his face to his opponents, he was… well, blue. `ok, he is fast, and he is handling his weapon with one hand. Plus that thing drains chakra.´ "I would like to introduce you to Shameha. My razor-edge blade." He removed the bandages that covered is sword, showing the strange purple blade below, clearly not meant to cut, but shed its target. Dandji quickly formed a few hand seals and fired a pillar of flames from his hands against Kisame. Kisame then made a some seals of his own and sprayed water from his mouth, extinguishing the fire without problems. "Orochimaru-senpai, didn't you say this guy was a tough nut to crack? He is no sweat." "fool, he is just testing your strength, now he knows that earth jutsu are best to counter your attacks. Besides, that is nothing but a shadow clone." Kisame looked shocked and then stared at the mad he had fought, as he simply disappeared into smoke. "seems you have more chakra than the others of Akatsuki, that I have meet anyway." Kisame looked over in anger, as Dandji was sitting on his ass at a table with a steaming cup of tea and a plate of biscuits. "biscuit?" He asked, while he took a sip of his tea. All the while he had mock sincerity in his voice.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Kisame sprinted towards Dandji's table, swinging his sword straight through it, it disappearing as was it mist. "Gen-jutsu? Damn you Uzumaki!"

Kisame dispelled the low rank gen-jutsu and joined up with Orochimaru. "you done playing yet?" Asked Orochimaru his half brained partner. Kisame looked down, clearly he was ashamed of himself. "hai senpai" "good, then lets get him" the two Akatsuki members charged Dandji together, trying to lure him into a trap. Dandji fought back with what seemed like vigour. But in real he had a very different plan. `Naruto is just standing there, these guys could not have picked a better time. One should have thought it was destiny´ (I like that last comment:D)

Naruto's POV.

`He is an Uzumaki? Is that why he likes me? Because I am family to him.´ Naruto had inner turmoil, he was not completely combatable with someone lying to him so clearly, but he was the only grown up person besides Iruka and the third to ever care about him. *hey kid* `huh? What is it Kyuubi?´ *take a look at this fight, you might learn something* it only then cleared to Naruto that they where fighting, they where moving ridiculously fast but he was still able to see them. `You're right, sorry´ *don't mention it kit* Naruto looked at the battle, it seemed like Dandji had the upper hand even though he was fighting two against one. Fire, earth, water and snakes was spraying from everywhere, fire against Orochimaru, earth against Kisame and water and snakes where all the time on Dandji's heels. As the battle went on, more and more of the landscape was getting ruined, Naruto himself had hid behind a boulder just in case. Beside the fact that Dandji was fiery at first, he was slowly loosing ground in the battle, even getting a few superficial wounds. Naruto was getting worried, he even felt a small amount of worry from Kyuubi within him. `Kyu, we need to help him´ Naruto had not even noticed he had given his demon a nickname, his tendency to talk familiarly with everyone simply overshadowed his normal fear of her in this pressured situation. And the fact that she liked her new nickname was something she was properly never going to admit. *ok kid, lets help him* Naruto was already reaching unconsciously for Kyu's chakra with his mixed emotions, so she had a fairly easy time posting her chakra through the seal into him. Making him several times his normal power. `argh, it stings.´ *I know, just bare with it, its because your body in not used to so much chakra, the more you pull out the worse it is gonna get.* Naruto grunted, trying to maintain his cool under the influence of both animalistic power and the pain it brought. It was hard but he managed. Testing his new strength, Naruto punched his fist forward into the human sized boulder he was hiding behind. Shattering it into tiny little pieces. Then he made a sprint for the stronger Orochimaru and punched him on the back of his head, clearly catching him off guard. As he was not expecting the boy to act at all. (he is suppose to be a ninja, but he failed to notice a boulder blowing to tiny bits…)

His body was send sprawling through the air into a tree that cracked in half as he flew through.

Suddenly Naruto felt more power, not from himself but besides him. He slowly turned and saw Dandji with light blue chakra swirling around him. And then he vanished, not even Naruto's new predator eyes of the fox could follow where he went. A second later he heard what seemed to be

Kisame roar in pain. Kyu's chakra subdued from Naruto, making him feel weak and vulnerable.

The world went black, Kyu's voice echoing through his head. *its ok, sleep. You worked yourself hard.*

Naruto's eyes fluttered open seeing two pairs of eyes, one pair sky blue, and one pair pale lavender. `What pretty eyes´ Naruto focused on the pretty lavender orbs, blocking out the blue eyes. `Who has so pretty eyes?´ Naruto asked himself. He heard some mumbled words, the eyes was trying to talk to him. *ku ku ku.* That Naruto heard clearly, why was there a difference? He could not think clearly, but the nice eyes where trying to talk to him, and he didn't want to disappoint the nice eyes. So he tried to listen, forcing himself out of the nice half-awake state. "huh?" he was coming closer to the surface, and was making out the voices more clearly, one small and timid but calling his name none the less. And the other harder but still caring. "wake up Naruto" "Na-Naruto, please wake up".

Naruto lifted his head up, looking closer at the pretty eyes, when he woke up completely, finding himself a mare half inch from Hinata's tomato red face, "Hinata?!" Naruto made out, pulling back his head, smacking it hard on the ground below. (You thought there was going to be a kissing scene there, weren't you?)

Naruto griped the back of his head, rubbing his now sore spot. "itai"(auh) "Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto diverted his gaze to Dandji, silently asking if she saw anything. Dandji shook his head slowly, making Naruto much more comfortable. Looking back at Hinata, who was looking at the ground next to Naruto. "I-I-I ca-came here to-to tra-train. And I fo-found D-Dandji sit-sitting next to you, un-uncon-unconscious." `She was worried about me?´ *Noo, she wanted to molest you in your sleep* Kyu's sarcastic voice drew through Naruto's head. `Stop that!´ *what? Don't like me messing with the ¨pretty eyes¨?* `shut up´ Naruto blushed slightly as he felt Kyu's laughter rummage through him. "a-are you o-okay?" Hinata's voice brought him back to the real world. "I'm good Hinata, no need to worry." He flashed her his fox grin, but she saw the difference. This one was not fake, she was really smiling, just for her. Her heartbeat rose and she grew even more red and fell on top of him. "HINATA!?!" Naruto screamed as he felt her limb body on his. It took less than a second for him to take a gentle hold of her, spin around so he was over her and put her down gently, looking to see if she was ok. "don't worry, she'll be just fine." "ok." Naruto said, as he took of his jacked and put it under Hinata's head as a pillow. He turned to Dandji, "we need to talk."

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

The return of Uzumaki Dandji. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own, will ever own nor have ever owned Naruto, just face it, if I did would I be writing fanfics?

I don't own the characters of this fic except for one, I made him up in my twisted little head.

And I might have taken a few ideas from fanfic authors that I have read and like, sorry about that (sweat drop)

I also messed up some facts to make the story more believable. No like no read.

"stuff" = speaking.

(stuff) = authors comment.

`stuff´ = thinking.

*stuff* = demon speak.

`*stuff*´ = demon thinking, but not telling host.

Naruto's POV

Naruto was angry, no not angry, confused and ferrous. Dandji had lied about his name, Naruto had guessed that when he was first introduced. But that it was so he was unaware that they where family, he was mad at Dandji for not telling him, but still glad that he had found a relative.

"WHY!" Naruto shouted. "Calm yourself, I'll tell you the whole thing, no half truths and nothing left out. Ok?" "I guess, but if you lie I am going to kick your ass." "You could not if you tried, but you deserve to know the whole thing, I just wanted to tell you when you where more mature." "Yeah, yeah, out with it." "First things first, I am your uncle, Uzumaki Dandji. Brother of late Uzumaki Minato, your father and the fourth hokage." Naruto was clearly not ready to figure that out. He fell back, now sitting on his ass next to Hinata. Who to none of the Uzumaki's awareness, was a now very awake and very, very curios.

"I am the son of the fourth?" "Yes you are, him and Namikaze Kurishia, the heir of the Namikaze clan of the whirlpool country." "How was my mother?" "Honestly I don't know, I only faintly met her when I left Konoha. They where only going out back then." "Ok, now we covered my roots, why where you gone for so long?" "I was send on a basic c-rank mission, escort some random guy from point A to point B, nothing complicated, should not have taken more than a few weeks. Nothing complicated my ass, the guy had a big ass bounty on his head that he ¨forgot¨ to tell Konoha about. So I was attacked a 4 D-rank and 2 C-rank missing-nin the day after we left." Dandji made a small pause, letting his rather slow nephew keep up. "Me, being only at chuunin level was screwed, I activated my kekki gegai, our family's bloodline limit."

"What is a bloodline limit?" Dandji sighed heavily, `don't they teach the kids anything useful at that academy, or does he just never listen?´ "a bloodline limit is something only a particular family of people can do, the ability is passed down through the blood of the parents." "like what?" "There are a lot of different types, but most commonly they are eye based. Such as the Sharingan, the Byakugan and the Rinnegan." "huh?" "hold on, this is going to be a lot at a time. The bloodlines are kept in the family, as secrets. But this is what I know; The Sharingan, is the taint of the Uchiha clan. The most of the clan was exterminated by a man named Uchiha Itachi." Naruto interrupted suddenly. "He killed his own family? Why?" "Naruto! I am not finished, but I don't know why he did it." Dandji spoke again. "The Sharingan has the power to copy any jutsu it sees perfectly after only seeing it once; it can see things more clear than normal eyes. It also have a more analytical ability, so the user can see the connection in most things, and are therefore more or less immune to gen-jutsu. They see and act on almost anything, so surprising them is very difficult. Best attack method against them are tai-jutsu, attacks from behind, they cannot se behind themselves. Or blinding them, with a smoke bomb or a flash-bang. Aside from that looking straight into a Sharingan eye is not recommendable, they can cast gen-jutsu on you with them without handseals."

Naruto just sat there, trying to comprehend the amount of power one can be born with. "There is more if you are ready." Naruto had a pause, after a few seconds he came a bit to himself and nodded for Dandji to continue. "The Sharingan had 3 stages, the normal Sharingan, the Mangekyu Sharingan and the eternal Mangekyu Sharingan. The Sharingan has 3 levels, 1 dot, 2 dots and 3 dots. One eye can be on a higher level than the other. Once both eyes has three dots, the Mangekyu Sharingan is possible to obtain, to do so the user must kill the one he is closest to." "As in his best friend?" "precisely, the Mangekyu is pretty much the same, but with two large differences. One is that it is much stronger, gives a few more do-jutsu. That is bloodline only jutsu. And the second, and rather more pressing, the moment you gain Mangekyu, your eyes start to self destruct, and you start loosing your eyesight. The more you use it the faster the eyes are damaged. How the Mangekyu looks vary from user to user." Naruto was shocked that someone would kill their friends for power. Especially if you are born superior to normal people. "And, the eternal Mangekyu Sharingan, is obtained by taking the eyes of an other with Mangekyu Sharingan and place them is your skull by surgery." Naruto looked as if he was going to barf. And Hinata was both wondering how the hell Dandji knew all this, trying not to faint again and dealing with her urge to puke all over the place.

"The eternal Mangekyu Sharingan is the same as Mangekyu Sharingan, but just twice as strong, you don't go blind, get your sight back if you had already gone blind. And you will never die of old age. Eternal life."

Dandji gave his nephew his sweet time to recover from this.

"The Byakugan, taint of the Hyuga clan, like the girl lying there. Have the ability to look very far, varying from 70 to 300 feet, they can look through solid objects, and have 360 degree field of vision, that varies from 10 to 40 feet. They use all abilities at the same time, they can only see far in the direction that the eyes are, so they cannot see 300 feet behind them without turning around. The Byakugan sees the chakra circulation systems of any human they look upon, seeing the chakra points that they can attack with their Jyūken style, which is a Hyuga special tai-jutsu style. Now listen to this, not all Hyuga's known this, their 360 degree vision has one blind spot. On their back, between the shoulder blades, there is a small spot where they cannot see."

Hinata was shocked, to say the least, that this stranger knew more about her bloodline than she did.

Naruto just sat there, trying to remember the things that Dandji had said. "now here is the golden touch, weaknesses. Attacking from the blind spot of course, but striking from below is good, for they rather rarely use more chakra to look through the ground."

Naruto nodded meekly. "But, what can I do?" "well, I cant say. Listen now there is a reason. If I tell you what the taint is, it will NEVER activate, so I can't tell you. Besides, you might not have it at all. You might not have inherited it from your father." "But, is it any good?" Dandji smiled a wicked smile. "It is, it is indeed." Naruto got a hopeful face, "can you tell me how to activate it?" "That I can do, but then again, I can't." "I didn't get that" "it is ok for me to say it, but the thing is, there is no certainty, it will just activate when ever it wants." Naruto pouted like a little boy. "Ok". (He is 11, he is a little boy. By my standards anyway.)

"Now we are through this, I must say, this is qualified and top secret information, you must never share it with anyone. So promise me that you will never speak of it again with anyone." "I promise on my nin-do that I will never reveal this information, nor that I know about it at all." "Good Naruto" He turned to Hinata. "The same goes for you miss eavesdrop." Hinata gasped, but then sat up. "I, I Pro-promise on my n-nin-do"

Hinata's POV.

`He caught me, I am done for.´ *don't worry, I don't think he is after you. Look at his eyes.* Hinata looked up, catching the eyes of the closet family of her crush, only family of her crush. He looked mildly suspicious, but not hateful at all. She liked that stare much better than her family. "I don't know if I can trust you on your nin-do, will you tell your father?" "NO! I-I wo-wont tell him, o-or a-anyone e-else." `I wouldn't want to talk with him if I can escape it.´ Dandji seemingly noticed that she hastily answered a rather uncharacteristic loud no. It got him vaguely more interested in as to just why she would not tell him, but rather trust a complete stranger. "a-are y-you going to to tra-train Na-Naruto-kun?" "if he still want my training, yes I am." "C-ca-can i-i-I t-tra-train wi-wi-with y-y-you?" Hinata was very flustered to ask, her voice bare audible and she was staring at the ground before Dandji's shoes. Hinata did not look up, so she didn't know rather Dandji was thinking it over or trying to stop laughing at her proposal. "hmmm… wont you learn more from being taught by your clans trainers?" Hinata's hope was raising as he was thinking it over, but that question shot her hopes down more efficiently than a well placed nuclear strike. "I-I-I would ra-rather tr-train under y-you Dandji-sama." "I guess it would be ok, you can come here straight after school on Monday, that is if Naruto don't mind." Hinata almost fainted at the aspect of having Naruto decide of she could train with him or not. "I don't mind at all, welcome to the team Hinata." Now she fainted, with a content smile on her face. First hearing Kaku's view on the whole prospect. *way to go little one, now your on his training team, next step…* Hinata felt that she did not even want to think about what Kaku meant, but as she slipped into the soft darkness. She vaguely heard a distant "HINATA!"

She woke up on a bench a little away from the Hyuga complex with a small note on her chest ¨Monday, after school. Naruto will be away the weekend, don't worry.¨ Hinata sighed, happy that the whole thing had not been a dream. She got going to the entrance, she had been gone for quite some time and she hadn't told anyone where she was. So punishment was inevitable. Her father was waiting at the gate, `just great, just god dam brilliant´ *be vary of your mouth, what would happen to you if you actually said that out loud?* `I'm sorry, its… I just, just hate him.´ *so do I* Hinata got inside for the scolding of her life. Quite literally, but she did not cry, she simply would not give him that, so she concentrated on Kaku's smoothing voice in her head.

The Day after Hinata got ready for school early as usual and left before anyone else woke up. She was at school already at 6.30 am when it did not open till 8.00, she used her extra time to practice, she went to the posts, `Kaku-san, would you mind to show me my spars?´ *not at all* The last 5 spars she had been in where played over her inner eyes. She noticed small things and tried to copy some on the moves her opponents had used. After a minute or two though, she noticed something she was not used to. Naruto was running laps around the training field two over from her. And he had not noticed her. She snuck over and hid, looking at him running in circles. But he was moving so slowly, and he was tiring faster than usual… what was wrong? She wondered it, but she still just lied there and starred at him till it was 7.40. He seemed as he could keep at it for at least a few more hours but instead he sprinted to the gym hall, again slower than she would have expected of him. He stopped at the men's dressing room. `But that is locked.´ *a simple lock such as that is not a hindrance for a good shinobi, but merely a slight annoyance.* `what do you mean Kaku-san?´ *Look or yourself* Naruto griped into his pocket and drew a small metallic object, that he quickly and seemingly usually put into the lock, tweaked his hands a few times and the door was open. `he got a key?´ *I got better eyes than you sweetie, that was no key. That was a lock pick.* `Naruto breaks open locks?´ *seems so.* a small five minutes after Naruto came from the dressing room, no longer sweaty at all, seemingly he had taken a quick shower and groomed himself. `that was fast.´ *boys generally don't use much time grooming.* Naruto left the gym and climbed up the big tree in the yard. Seemingly waiting for everyone else to come. 4 minutes later the others started coming, and when there was roughly 15 seconds till the bell rang, Naruto jumped down from the tree and sprinted into the class. *He lets them underestimate him, when you fight someone you think you can beat with your hands behind your back and they suddenly fights professionally it is a rather hard physiological attack.* `then why is he moving so slow, I've seen him faster than that´ *I know you have, and therefore, so have I.* The day went along normally, Naruto sat next to Sakura, the girl that se seemingly liked, seeing them next to each other always felt like someone stabbed Hinata, but to her comfort, Sakura only had eyes for Sasuke on her other side. All the girls beside her seemingly was Crazy in love with him, she didn't see why though, he was emotionless and angsty all the time. (That means emo in my book, but again, he does have a reason to be emo.)

Naruto made a ruckus, and played pranks on everyone and everybody. And at lunch he picked out his usual box of slob, no that wasn't the usual slob, it was a balanced healthy meal cleverly discussed as a box of slob. Hinata could see the difference because of her cooking habits, she had learned to cook in order to gain a boyfriend namely Naruto. And she had heard that the way to a mans heart was through his stomach. It was properly the one and only thing her father had applauded her wanting to learn. Hinata wondered why she had not been invited to train today, but she didn't want to push her luck so far by snooping. Naruto goofed around a lot, but he listened to the teachers and took mental notes. She could see that. And she was proud, he was going in the right direction for once.

When the bell finally rang out, he was gone, like a ghost, had vanished completely. She could not go looking for him no matter how much she wanted, she had to practice for tomorrows Kawarimi test. *do your best.* `arigato Kaku-san.´

The day after, just before lunch was test time. Sasuke went first. Doing a Kawarimi perfectly with only one handseal. Then Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, so on so forth, Hinata was second last and Naruto just after. Everyone had seemingly not much trouble doing the relatively easy jutsu. Hinata made a perfect, Kawarimi, performing only 2 of the three handseals. (Bunshin, Kawarimi and henge all require 3 hand seals, the more practice and mastering of them the less is required. So it is with all jutsu, the lower level the easier to master.)

Naruto walked up to the front of the class, standing in ready position, eyes closed, seemingly concentrating. Hinata felt something… not normal. It was as if Naruto was not Naruto for just a split second, and Hinata felt a power like never before. Naruto, after a considerable amount of time, formed all three handseals and he disappeared, everyone saw him disappearing. But no one saw what he left in his place. So Iruka-sensei went and poked the ¨Naruto¨ in the front of the class, and in a poof here was a blow up doll in his place, Iruka of course poking at the nipple, got a small tickle of blood down his nose. Before yelling "NAARUUUTOOOO!!!" everyone heard Naruto laughing his ass off out in the hallway. Hinata was slightly disappointed in his execution of the jutsu, he had been much, much better last time she saw him. But his trick in making the blow-up doll appear in front of Iruka-sensei had made her laugh a little, no one had heard or noticed. Not even Kaku, because she was far to busy laughing her ass off inside Hinata's head. Naruto had to stay after school that day, getting scrolled at by Iruka-sensei, but nothing he said removed the big grin from his face. Hinata had waited outside of the office for Naruto, wanting to ask him why he had done worse in the test that he did last. But as he left the office he closed his eyes, got a focused look on his face, and once again Hinata felt as thought Naruto was odd and unnatural, then he was gone in a flash, leaving no trace of himself anywhere.`*There is something about that boy that seems off, me is stronger than he lets out.*´

Rather disappointed Hinata walked home, to spend her weekend avoiding her family and training with the help of Kaku.

Naruto's POV.

Naruto got up, took his shower while Dandji made him a decent breakfast and some of the icky looking super tasty lunch he had been feeding him the last couple of days. He could hear Dandji rummaging around while he washed his hair, something Dandji oddly insisted that he did every second day. He finished up, out dresses and headed for the kitchen. `damn belt, he said I would adjust to it, but it is just as heavy as when I got it.´ What Naruto did not know is that every time He bathed, Dandji sneaked in and added more Chakra to the belt, making Naruto think he was not improving, but the belt was now at 6,8 kg when he started at 5, a very decent improvement in just 3 days. "morning Dandji- ojisan!" (uncle Dandji) "Morning sleepyhead" Naruto gobbled in his food and griped his back, "I am going to school, meet you at the training ground straight after." "Remember your damn lunch today!" Naruto flinched, ran back and shoved the box of food onto his backpack and ran off again.

The school day was uneventful, Kunai throwing, Chakra theory, melee training, lunch, Kanji reading and just for sport, grammar. The day was finished off with Iruka imprinting that there was a Kawarimi test the day after, first thing. Hinata had tried to approach him, but he was busy, so he ran to the training grounds as fast as he could, witch was not bad for a academy student. He made the distance without breaking a sweat, witch meant the endurance training that the belt is was working.

Dandji was standing there, ready with the suppressing stick in case Naruto lost control. "Begin" On Dandji's signal Naruto reached into his mind, seeking the chamber that Kyuubi resides in, *you found me faster this time* `hi Kyu, it comes with the practice, mind lending me a cup of chakra?´ *why do you keep asking for a cup? Its not like you can control chakra to the point of liquefying it.* Naruto snickered a bit as the vast power of Kyu was opened before him, he just had to rech in and take a bit, and then cut off so it didn't stream into him.

In his mind he reached his hand through the bars of the cage Kyu was inside, he could see everything inside, it looked like a giant red glob of, at the lack of a better word, gooey chakra. He let his fingers touch the rim of the ball, some of the chakra getting stick on them as he drew them back, but the chakra did not part from the ball, a line followed his fingers back, and the whole glob of chakra was moving as he pulled his hand back, fear almost overtook him as it closed in on him. But he pulled his hand back briskly, cutting the connection between the chakra on his fingers and the glob of chakra. He felt the other energy fading, as he held a small amount of chakra in his hand. Then clasped his hands on it, opening his eyes to the real world and forming the seals, he made a rather pathetic Kawarimi, but for the first time, he did it right. "good progress Naruto. But you took far to long, and the result was disappointing, practice more." Naruto repeated the exercise again and again, every once in a while Dandji had to put a hard stop to it by smacking him on the head as the demon chakra was taking too much of a hold. After each smack a small break was held, so he could calm down and recuperate.

At noon Naruto was able to create Kawarimi with the demon chakra, without drawing out so much that it was sensible if you where not looking for it. (Shinobi can sense chakra, and demon chakra is very noticeable) the jutsu itself was a rather pathetic version of what Naruto could do before, but it was usable for the current situation.

The next day Naruto got up, he was groggily tired, more than normally. `why am I so ¨yawn¨ damn tired?´ *because of the demonic chakra, it tires you much more than your own, using chakra from someone ells is tiring. I suggest that you take a rather long break from my chakra after the test kid.* `ok Kyu, if you think so.´ *good kid* Kyu tried to sound annoyed, but the fact that her carrier trusted her and listened to her was refreshing and nice, and she really Did like that nickname. Made her sound cute and cuddly, but he mustn't know that she liked being thought of as cute and cuddly, she did have a ¨psycho demon¨ reputation to protect.

Naruto took his morning shower and ate his food as usual, then walked to school far too early so he could train.

After his training he practiced his lock picking skills on the gym doors, wanting to shower off before first class. He did his speed showering and redressed himself. Then ran off from school and his in a tree till everyone else came, then sprinted from the tree and ran into class at the very last second, Dandji had told him to not be out of his usual pattern, because his repapering was still a secret, and that no one should know that he was getting special training. Naruto would like nothing more than boast about his new training and his newfound uncle. But the promise of getting cut ff from training if he did quickly killed those wishes. Naruto did his whole morning routine, completely unaware that he was being watched by his soon to be training partner. `It's still a bad aider to bring Hinata into this; `I can't show her that I am the Kyuubi. She would hate me.´ *not am, contain* `Thanks Kyu´ *no problem, but stop calling me that.* Kyu pouted. `Not in a million years Kyu.´ Naruto replied in a teasing tone. Naruto sat on his usual seat in the middle left of the class, Sakura beside him and Sasuke beside her. She was fangirling Sasuke, whom in turn completely and utterly ignored the world and being basically emo. (I don't hate Sasuke, he is just to easy to make fun off.)

`why does she even like that bastard?´ *beats me kid, I don't like him either* `at least ONE girl I know is not in love with the teme.´ *the pale eyed girl doesn't seem to like him either.* `huh? Hinata? Hmm, well at least She has some sense.´ (Naruto, Naruto Naruto...)

"ok class, time for your Kawarimi test, I hope you prepared for this." Iruka said as he entered the class. "Hai sensei" sounded the unanimous answer from the students. One by one the students got up and did their jutsu, Naruto did not follow on how they good they did individually. He was far to busy keeping from giggling from the trick he was going to play on Iruka, man was he happy he found that thing. Where it had come from or how it got there was things Naruto did not want to question, but it had given him an awesome opportunity to pull a prank on his slightly perverted favourite teacher.

When it was Naruto's turn he had it all ready. `ok, gotta do it right, we cant let them know about you Kyu.´ *yeah, yeah. I know, pushing out now* Naruto could feel the strain on the seal as Kyu started pushing the chakra into him, he closed his eyes, quickly finding his way through the by now familiar maze that was his subconsciousness, it changed every time he when there, but by following the oddly comforting demonic chakra he found his way easily.

He stood in the eerie room that contained the sealed gate; he could see Kyu trying to push her power into him, unable to without his contempt. He closed in on the great gate. To think it has scared him shitless the first few times he was there he no longer understood, it was just Kyu's place, yeah she had a odd sense of interior décor, but being sealed in a child might just put a damper on how much you can control your décor. As he reached where he could come no further, the rim of the bars keeping Kyu inside, he reached his hand through them touching Kyu's chakra. I kept his cool as the blood thirst that rummaged through him at the mare touch, Kyu had explained that it was always the effect her chakra had on her hosts, and he had to suppress it to keep his senses about him.

He drew back his hand, being completely coated in the red chakra. `thanks Kyu´ *don't mention it kid* Kyu replied with a smile.

Naruto closed his eyes in his mind, only to open them in the real world, he quickly formed the combination of seals needed to perform his jutsu, disappearing, leaving the transformed blow-up doll in his place. He listened at the door patiently, wanting to hear the reaction to his prank.

"NAARUUUTOOOO!!!" came Iruka's angered voice from the classroom, quickly followed by a small feminine giggle. `I wonder who liked it…´ he silently thought to himself while he laughed.

Naruto was standing in from of Iruka while he was yelling some choice words at Naruto, who in turn was not listening at all. `I'm late, we should have meet up with Dandji-uncle 5 minutes ago. As soon this is over we got to go.´ *I'm with you on that, I'll lend you some speed boosting chakra when its over, but then no more for a while. Your chakra circulation system needs a rest.* `thank Kyu, you're the best´ Kyu liked the attention, but one must still keep face. *tell me something I don't know kid*

As Naruto left the room, he went into his mind again, reaching in with both hands and taking a rather large swoop of chakra with him out. Focused it into his body and sprinted towards the village gate. His speed overgrew what normal humans would even notice if they did not see the dust trail.

After a mare few minutes he had sprinted string over town. "gomen, gomen Dandji-ojisan. I was helt up at school." Dandji glared at Naruto. "why?"

Naruto shifted in the spot a bit, before spilling the beads. He looked up at Dandji, who was to his surprise, not mad. But instead trying, seemingly very hard, to not break down laughing. "you did a Kawarimi with a blow-up doll and made your teacher touch, of all places, its nipple. And you didn't tell me before hand? I would have loved to see that" Dandji fought his laughing fit down to a few silly giggles as he turned to the giant gate. "he-he, come on Naruto, you're going camping."

Naruto looked at his uncle with disbelieve, "don't you mean we're going camping."

Dandji let out and other soft grin, "no, no I didn't." with that Dandji started walking out of Konoha.

The end of chapter 5.

(Ok, I messed up some of the bijou so I am going to tell you about the changes.

The two tailed demon is changed from a cat to a snake, because I did not want two cat demons. Current carrier, I haven't decided yet.

The seven tailed demon is changed from a mole to a cat, because I wanted Hinata's demon to be a cat. Current carrier, Hinata.

The eight tailed demon is changed from a snake to a dragon, because I think snakes suck.(no offence to snake lovers.) Current carrier Dandji.

The nine tailed is changed from a male/unisex to a female, I made all bijou female. But I don't think that the demons originally had a gender.)


	6. Chapter 6

The return of Uzumaki Dandji. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own, will ever own nor have ever owned Naruto, just face it, if I did would I be writing fanfics?

I don't own the characters of this fic except for one, I made him up in my twisted little head.

And I might have taken a few ideas from fanfic authors that I have read and like, sorry about that (sweat drop)

I also messed up some facts to make the story more believable. No like no read.

"stuff" = speaking.

(stuff) = authors comment.

`stuff´ = thinking.

*stuff* = demon speak.

`*stuff*´ = demon thinking, but not telling host.

Dandji's POV.

Dandji was leading his nephew into the forests surrounding Konoha. Taking him relatively far away from the village, but not so far he would be in any real danger, unless of course he decided to move further away when Dandji left.

`To think he picked up on it, I wouldn't have thought he would be listening so close.´ "we're far away enough now Naruto" Naruto shrugged and stopped.

"Naruto, you have to listen carefully now, I am about to tell you how to survive in the forest. So hand over your kunai and shuriken." Naruto handed him his weapons. "good. Naruto, you are going to stay out here all weekend, no supplies or tools except your own hands. I go back to the village at sundown, before that I am going to teach you the basics of wilderness survival." Naruto gulped, he wasn't sure whether he could survive for a whole weekend alone without food. "First things first, food…" Dandji started teaching Naruto off mushrooms and plants, witch where edible and which where not. He wandered around the forest, showing Naruto different things and answering questions that Naruto asked him. Mainly when ever he saw something he didn't know what was.

After the long intro about food, Dandji taught Naruto of finding his way around a forest, how to build a temporary place to live, start a fire and cook his food. Dandji was proud of his nephew, he learned fast and easily. And by sundown he was to Dandji's opinion capable of surviving for a month in a forest. "Now is where we part ways Naruto, I'll come find you Sunday night, if your still alive that is." Naruto paled at this, "But I am not ready yet, one days worth of teaching wont allow me to do this" "that is what you think, now you go." With that Dandji sped off in a random direction for a good few seconds. Then he stopped and looked around, `no use letting him follow me home.´ he thought to himself. *you do know you should not have taught him if this was real* `just because I was mistreated as a kid don't mean that I have to mistreat him too. Besides I though you would approve of him. He is a Jinchuriki after all´ *I know, me and the Kyuubi still have unfinished business.* `give it a rest, I wont let you face her.´ `*we'll see, we'll see*´

Dandji hurried towards the village, he did have a whole mansion to clean and prep and only two days to do it in.

Naruto's POV.

`He left me, he really left me out here to die.´ Naruto was shivering on the ground, and never had he felt so betrayed, ever. *pick yourself together kid! If he wanted you to die he would have killed you, or left you out here with no clue as of what to do!* "Huh?!" *Seriously, would he have used a whole day teaching you to survive just to let you die?* "You're right Kyu…" *of course I am, and stop speaking up. Its like hearing a old record.* `what?´ *I hear what you are thinking and what you are saying, it is like you are saying it twice at once. It is rather annoying.*

`ohh, sorry.´ *I'll live, now find food. I'm hungry.* `yes ma'am! ´ Naruto did a mock salute and ran off into the forest.

Naruto quickly found some plants he remembered, after looking at them for a few seconds he remembered that their roots where edible. He dug them up, cutting off the tops and put them in his now empty ninja pouch. (He had kept it. Dandji said no weapons or tools. This is a pouch.)

Naruto rummaged about, gathering berries, fruit and even honey, although the last thing did result in him getting stung a few times. (it is still late summer, perfect time for survival training for n00bs)

Naruto was trying to find a good campsite, when he stumbled over something. He got up curing under his breath, until he noticed what he had stumbled over. There laid a corpse of a person, or rather part of it. The legs where there, partly rotten and seemingly some animals had eaten off them.

Naruto got sick and ran a little away and puked his guts out. While he was at it, he noticed the smell of rot and decay in the air and wondered why he hadn't smelled it before. He emptied his stomach again, thanking his god that he had waited to eat till he found a campsite. After coming to himself for a few minutes he got up and headed to the corpse again. It sickened him but he wanted to at least give the poor soul a burial. He looked the place over, finding a total of five and a half people. The five seemingly ninja ANBU by judging from the nin-masks they had over their faces. The last a woman's torso, he didn't want to think of what had happened to the lower body.

Naruto began digging, he had nothing but his hands at first, but after a half hour he decided to see if the ninja had something he could use. From the corpses he salvaged 2 kunai, a empty backpack, a sleeping bag and a shovel, properly used to dig a toilet with.

Naruto felt sick from taking from the dead ninja, but he reasoned with himself that they didn't need it anymore. He went back to digging, now with the shovel, it took him most of the night but at dawn there where five and a half graves. Naruto gathered the body parts of the ninja and logged them into the graves, placing them like so they looked almost whole. After asking the death god to take care of the unfortunate souls he started putting the earth over the bodies. It was almost midday when he was finally finished. And before him were 6 graves, one in half length. Each with their own wooden cross over them, on each of them there where cut the words: ¨unknown woman/man. Rest in peace.¨

(It said man on the men's graves, and woman on the women's graves.)

Naruto picked up the ANBU masks and placed them in the backpack. Deadly tired and hungry, he snacked on the food he had found while looking for a suitable place to sleep. After 5 minutes he had eaten all his food except for the roots. (They need to be washed before eaten.)

Naruto heard something not far from him. It was a small voice… "Help… me"

Despise his wariness he sprinted as fast as he could to the voice. A good 3 minutes of running later he found a girl chained between two trees. She looked dirty and hungry; hanging in her arms unable to lie down, Naruto got pissed at whoever had done this to the poor girl. He sprinted to her and tried to break the chains off her. "Please, don't.. run away… like the rest." The girl said just as she noticed Naruto. They were her last words before unconsciousness took her again.

`I can't get these things off! Kyu please help me help her.´ Naruto pleaded to the demon in his mind.

*You wont do any good from my chakra again, but I'll help you.* Naruto felt the pressing of her chakra against the seal within. Being to tired to concentrate properly he just reached in and took a whole load of it. Powering him up like never before, he pulled at the chain again. Suddenly a flash of fire emitted from the part of the chain tied to the tree and the chain gave away to Naruto's demonic powered strength. The same thing happened as he tore at the other chain, and in seconds the girl was free.

Naruto spread out the sleeping bag and put the unconscious girl inside. Promptly after his task was over, Naruto dubbed over and fell asleep next to the sleeping bag. Luckily for him, he was laid on some rather soft grass.

Creepy Stalkers POV.

`Uhh, what a nice little girl. All sweaty and steaming. I want her as mine. But she is strong; I need to find a way to disable her first…´

The middle-aged chuunin got up and walked away from training ground 8, leaving Hinata Hyuga to her training.

`Maybe a chakra seal? Or a immobilising jutsu…´

(Damn I hate that guy…)

Naruto's POV.

Saturday evening.

Naruto slowly work up, he was still tired and his body was sore all over. As his vision cleared he saw a sleeping girl right in front of him. `WTF?!?´ Naruto jumped up and clasped his hands over his mouth. As what happened the day before came back to Naruto he calmed down considerably. `that could have been mistaken for something perverted.´ *no kidding kid* came the chuckling voice of Kyu `you shut it Kyu´ *but I am having fun.* `I am to tired to argue with you.´ Naruto was about to lie down again, when he heard his stomach rumble. "well, now I know why I woke up…"

As Naruto was about to go find something to eat he had a striking thought. `if I am hungry, then she must be…´ Naruto looked over his shoulder, seeing the girl he had saved the day before. She was unnaturally thin and was shivering as if freezing cold. Worried for her health Naruto went and placed his hand on her forehead. She was frightenly cold.

`I got to get a fire started.´ Naruto sprinted out and found some firewood. And in a few minutes he had a small fire going. He placed the girl close to the flames, but still at a safe distance. `I hope she is ok.´ and with that thought Naruto looked around. `Why didn't I notice that lake before?´ *you where rather busy kid.* `I guess you're right´ *always am* Naruto went and took a drink off the lake before he went to find food again.

15 minutes later Naruto returned to the camp. He could have gotten more food, but he didn't like leaving the girl alone for too long. When he was back, he noticed she had stopped shivering. `I hope that is a good sign.´ Naruto sat beside her and felt her forehead again. `She is warmer now.´ Naruto began pealing a fruit with one of the salvaged kunai.

A few minutes later he had pealed all of the fruits but had not eaten a bite. This was her food, he had eaten the roots from the day before. He heard she was beginning to stir, and he sat besides her, worry clear on his face as she woke up.

Haku's POV.

`What is this place? Am I dead?´ Haku slowly opened her eyes. `it was a nice dream, someone helped…´ her eyes focused and quickly saw a pair of deep ocean blue eyes staring at her. `it wasn't a dream? Or am I truly dead now?´ "are you ok?" the strange eyes asked her. She focused more and saw that the eyes was a part of a boy that was looking worried down at her. "I-I'm…" her voice was weak and it hurt her throat to talk. "Water." Haku knew she was actually begging a stranger to help her, and was fully expecting him to slap her and go away just like everyone else had when she had asked for help. So when he disappeared she was not surprised at all.

But when she heard the same voice talk again she was almost dumbstruck. "Please raise your head a little." Her body did as she was told without question, and soon after she felt a leg put under her head. "Here, drink up." He held her hands to her mouth, they where cradled as to carry water. She opened her mouth and drank the water he had gotten her. `Who is this divine person?´ after she drank up he hosed her up laying against his folded legs. "I-I'm so tired" Haku spoke up, afraid he would be cruel against her weakness. "I know you are, but you need to eat first." He held what looked like a pealed apple to her mouth, she gently bit of it. `mmm, so good.´ it went on for a little while, Haku eating what the beautiful stranger feed her, she had only just meet him and already she trusted him with her life. He could have given her something out of a bottle with a skull on it and she would not have questioned him. But as half of the food was gone she was feeling bad that she was eating all of the divine stranger's food. "Aren't you hungry too shi**n**setsu na tanin?" (Kind stranger) "I ate while you where out, and my name is Uzumaki Naruto." `So my kind gods name is Uzumaki Naruto´ "demo, Uzumaki-sama I can't just eat all your food." Naruto blushed at the words. Haku didn't understand why. "Just call me Naruto, I'm not a nobleman or something…"

Haku wanted to argue that he had to be some kind of divinity, to kind to one like her, then it hit her. `He doesn't know about it.´ "but you saved me Naruto-sama…" and at that she fell asleep again.

Naruto's POV.

`She thinks I am a noble? Why?´ *You did save her life, she would properly not have lived long hanging there.* `hey, the shackles are still on.´ Naruto get a kunai out and started breaking the shackles off. After a few minutes they fall to the ground, revealing a set of torn bleeding and abused wrists. `Poor girl, I'll kick whoever did this ass!´

Naruto removed his jacket and took off his shirt, cutting it into bandages. After washing them in the river he bound them around her wrists and put his jacket back on. `I hope it helps.´

*kid, get us food* Kyu demanded in a stern tone. `I'll get right on it.´ *good, I am starving, witch means so are you.* `I noticed we are.´ Naruto smirked at her while running into the forest again full speed. Leaving the strange girl and her remaining food there. `I didn't even get her name.´

After rummaging through the forest for a good ten minutes, Naruto found an unusual tree with apples on it, apples the size of both of his fists. `hmm, they do look yummy, but I don't know if they are poisonous or something´ *you can eat them, but I don't recommend it. They make you all strange in your head.* `what do you mean, and how do you know?´ *kid, I am a almighty Bijū, who have lived since before the human race saw its dawn. You'd think I might have gathered a little knowledge and experience along the way.* `ohh, yeah…´ Naruto trailed off, ¨sounding¨ a little embarrassed. *and for what I mean is… do you know what happens to people that drink sake?*

`They become all weird and can't stand straight.´ *right, but these orokamono no ri**n**go (fools apple) is much worse, its like getting drunk and having drugs the same time as you get a truth serum. It has no side effects, but they are rather rare, I'd never thought a tree of them be in Konoha forests.*

Naruto looked at the large fruits with an ominous gleam in his eyes. `Might just be useful anyway.´ Naruto picked three fruits, a red, a green one and a random one. `I am such a genius´ Naruto thought to himself with pride. `*this might not end well…*´ after gathering some edible food as well, Naruto headed back to the camp, finding the girl still soundly asleep. `Hemahahaha´ *Naruto, your inner prankster is scaring me.* `why?´ Naruto though in mock innocent tone. (Drunken people robbed of their ability to lie, image how a prankster could abuse that.)

Naruto packed one of the fools apples in the bottom of the backpack. Then he cut off the tops of the other two, right over the middle. Then he starts hollowing them out, removing the centre and everything inside, leaving a 2 cm thick wall and the peal on them, throwing the insides far away. `they'll make ok cups´ *might want to wash them first, and then let hem dry, the juices of the fruit is rather powerful.* `ok, thanks Kyu. One red one for me, and a green for her.´

Naruto went to the lake and washed the improvised cups off. Then he let them sit in the sun to dry off thoroughly. After he roasted and ate a few roots and fruits on the fire the strange girl started to stir again. Naruto rushed to her again.

Haku's POV.

Haku started to stir. `why is the dream over, I wanted to spend more time with my divine Uzumaki-sama.´ though Haku, clearly thinking the previous experience was a nice dream and that she was going to wake up in chains again. "Are you ok…?" Haku's eyes shot up, and there was her divine being. `It, it was no dream?´ Haku thought. `If this is nothing but a dream, please never let me wake up.´ she felt someone shaking her shoulder lightly. "Are you ok?" That sweet divine tune. She wanted him to just keep talking, but she knew he wanted her go wake all up. And she'd be damned if she would deny Uzu.., Naruto-sama anything. She focused on her eyes, seeing straight into his again. She blushed heavily as the rest of his handsome face came into view. "H-hai Naruto-sama, I am ok now." "You look kind of sick, are you sure your fine?" Naruto put his hand on her forehead and could instantly feel that she was burning hot. "Feels like you have a fever." "I'm just fine, thank you Naruto-sama" "I told you to just call me Naruto yesterday, but, what is your name kirei na o**n**nanoko? (Pretty girl.)" Haku could have passed out on the spot; her god had just called her pretty. Her life was complete. Her blush took a much darker shade but she recovered remembering she had to answer him. "My name is Hyōton Haku, Naruto-sama" (I just used the bloodlines name, cuz I can't find a last name.)

"Hyōton, Hyōton… never heard the name before, you're not from around here?" "I don't even know where ¨here¨ is Naruto-sama." "We are in the forests surrounding Konohagakure, in the land of fire." Haku was dumbstruck, the last she knew she was in the land of water, then that long cold dark tunnel and now in a forest close to Konoha. "b-but how? How did I get all the way here?"

"All the way? Where did you come from Haku-chan?" `Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! He called me chan.´ Haku quickly snapped out of her slight daze, she did need to answer. "I came here from the water country, in a small village far north. Where it snows all year." "That sounds far, very far from here." "It is Naruto-sama." "Haku-chan, please just call me Naruto, or Naruto-kun if you must." "But Na-" Naruto placed a finger over her mouth, making her blush heavily red. "Please? For me?" Naruto had a facial expression that Haku immediately knew she would never be able to deny.

"H-hai Naruto-sa, Naruto-kun" Naruto made a big grinning smile that warmed her heart; she would soon learn that it was his trademark. And that she would react to it that same way every time she would see it.

Naruto suddenly gave her something. "You need to eat more, you look starved" the genuine smile on his lips and the caring he put into the words made she shiver, `great, now I am falling for a god… what ever will become of me?´

Naruto's POV.

Naruto spend the rest of the last day feeding and taking care of the girl he found in the woods, he was waiting for Dandji to come and get them out of there. The poor girl was clearly scared of the thought of entering the village; Naruto did not understand why ever she would fear that. He could not imagine that this pretty girl had her own sad story. And he didn't ask. Haku was getting better fast, up and able to move as sunset approached. Naruto was getting worried, Why wasn't Dandji here yet?

Dandji's POV.

Dandji was clearly irritated, but using a whole weekend cleaning up a VERY dirty mansion can do that to you. `where is he at, I have been looking for 20 min now, I hope he is alright´ *if he is related to you he is harder to get rid of than weeds* `that was a little comforting.´ *damn, I was trying to insult you.* `you never where good at that´.

Dandji spends a few more minutes searching the forest, until he discovers some fresh graves. `who died here, and how?´ Dandji formed a few seals and spoke jouhou shuushuu no jutsu. (Info gathering technique)

What he saw shocked him, badly disembodied corpses that had clearly been decomposing in air for at lest a couple of days. From the looks of it they had been ninja, with the exception of one, a half woman that had a oddly peaceful look on her features.

`a week old corpses?... could they have run into and snake and the shark? The way they are torn up does resemble what that giant sword shark guy had. But I might be jumping to conclusions. Plus, why would they burry them?´

Dandji continued his search for his nephew, irritation turning to worry the longer he took.

After a good 20 more minutes, the sun almost set by now, he was getting fanatic. He wanted to find his nephew, and he wanted to find him now. His prayers where heard when he spotted a light in the darkening forest. `campfire? That must be where he is at.´ Dandji burst into a clearing with a big lake in it, twigs and leaves in his hair from running around in the low forest. What he saw ne would have never imagined. His hated jinhcuken nephew was sitting at a campfire and happily chatting with a girl that he never saw before, and from her looks didn't seem to originate from the fire country. `Didn't originate from the fire country? That's it; she was not raised to hate him. Her presence might do him good…´ Dandji smiled happily as he approached the two.

"so this is where you been hiding? Good campsite." Naruto turned his head and a smile spread across fin face. "Dandji-Ojisan The next thing Dandji knew was that he was on the ground unable to breath and his ribs were starting to crack. "Naruto, ribs pain" Dandji sighed as the pressure of the glomphug was relived. "Who is your friend?" "Dandji-Ojisan, this is Haku-chan. Haku-chan, this is my uncle Dandji." Two simultaneous "nice to meet you." Was heard, making Naruto giggle at them. "Naruto, are you ready to go home?" "We need to take Haku-chan to." Dandji sighed; he had figured that he would ask this. "We can't just keep people we find in the woods as our own Naruto." Naruto looked like he was going to interject and say something when Haku beat him to it and shocked both of them. "I don't mind Dandji-san" Dandji looked at his nephew quizzically. `What did you put in her head kid?´ "Haku-chan! You can't be serious. You are a person, you can't be owned by anyone." Haku actually looked a little beat down from that. `She WANTED him to own her? What kind of child is she…´ "B- bu- but, but I can't…" there was very obliviously something more she wanted to say. When the tears started falling Naruto hesitantly asked "what is it Haku-chan?" "I- I'm not… normal" she was openly sobbing now.

She was abruptly disrupted from her crying when Naruto grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to lift her face to his.

Haku's POV.

Haku was miserable, and right now, she didn't mind showing. `I'm not human, I cant possibly not belong to someone. But I want it to be HIM.´ she was disturbed from her increasingly depressing thoughts when two strong hands grabbed her shoulders. `noo, don't send me away Naruto-sama´ a gentle yet demanding force made her look up into his face. A clear sadness was there. "N-naruto-kun? Please, please don't make me leave" she managed to say with a low voice while still crying her eyes out. "Haku-chan, d do you really believe that? That if you're different you're not a human?" Haku looked in his eyes, he was at the brink of tears. "Yes, I can't possibly be a human, or they would have never done something like that." Haku dropped down, the hands holding her up leaving her as Naruto ran away with his head down. "now you really stepped in it Haku-san." "What did I say Dandji-san?" "You said that unmoral people wasn't humans." Dandji said, rage evident in his eyes even though he hid it from his voice.

This thoroughly confused Haku, "w – what do you mean?" "Haku, this is not my secret to tell you, but Naruto is everything but normal." `I called Naruto-sama inhuman? NOO, I have to do something.´ Haku rushed after Naruto at a speed that should be impossible for someone recovering from her ordeal. But alas, she couldn't care less at the time. Naruto was easy to follow, he left a clear trail of broken bushes and twigs in his wake, having clearly just run without looking where.

"NARUTO-SAMA!! Come back!"

After 15 minutes of headfast chasing she found him sobbing in a small clearing. It was clear that he was exhausted, though properly from running so much. (Not like 15 minutes of sprinting would wind the stamina horse Naruto, but she don't know that now.)

"Na-Naruto" she said as she walked up to him, only to collapse on him hanging over his head.

She would welcome the coming darkness and escape the pain her body was in, if not for the fact she still had to apologise to her new ¨master¨ "I, I am soo sorr…" she didn't finish before blacking out completely, but he got the message.

End of this chapter, I am going to do more later…


	7. Chapter 7

The return of Uzumaki Dandji. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own, will ever own nor have ever owned Naruto, just face it, if I did would I be writing fanfics?

I don't own the characters of this fic except for one, I made him up in my twisted little head.

And I might have taken a few ideas from fanfic authors that I have read and like, sorry about that (sweat drop)

I also messed up some facts to make the story more believable. No like no read.

I don't know if you have notices, but I fail at describing clothing and tent to avoid it if possible.

Naruto's POV.

"huh?" Naruto said through his sobbing when he felt something fall on him. "I, I am soo sorr…" Haku said before she passed out. Laying slumped over his shoulders. "Haku-chan!" Naruto's natural concern for others pushed back his hurt for now so he could take care of his new… friend?

`She followed me? But she is in no condition to run around.´ Naruto got his knees sitting on his feed and rested her head on his lap. "Haku-chan, are you ok? Please wake up, please. You're my first friend." Naruto didn't see Dandji standing in the clearing. He chose to keep his distance and let them work it out again. Naruto keeps fussing over Haku for a good 15 minutes before Dandji decided that they could work it out later, at home. "Naruto, pick her up, we're going home!" Dandji yelled from the trees.

Naruto reluctantly got up and carried her bridal style back to Konoha. Haku, feeling that she was lifted snuggled into Naruto's warm chest in her sleep. Any onlooker would assume they where a couple and comment on how cute they looked together. Unless they knew about Kyuubi, then they would attack him to ¨save¨ the girl from the demons grip. Naruto, of course being completely oblivious to the fact that a beautiful girl was snuggled to his chest with a content smile on her face, was dying of worry if she would be all right.

It was late evening in Konoha and Naruto was following Dandji to a unfamiliar part of the village. They passed a big gate with a fan on it, reminding Naruto of the biggest ass-tart in his class. (you have three guesses as to who.) just slightly further down the road came an even bigger gate with a odd symbol on it, seeing as it was identical to the one on Hinata's sleeve he assumed that is must be the Hyuga compound.

Two minutes of light running further down was a giant mansion that Naruto had seen before on several occasions, at he passed it on his way to school. But it looked different today, the usually cracked and dusty building had been restored over the weekend to a point where it was almost ridiculous. As if a non relenting army of carpenters and painters had worked their asses off all weekend.

"Did you restore the place Ojisan? It was a mess this Friday." A deadly aura emanated from Dandji, making Haku stir a little before clinging a little to Naruto in her sleep before calming down again. "That I did Naruto… that I did." Sensing that Dandji was not happy about the way he obviously spend his weekend Naruto let it drop.

After roughly fifteen minutes of making sure Haku was unharmed and placed to rest in a spare room, then for Dandji using other 10 minutes to convince Naruto that she would be fine and there was no need to go to the hospital. Dandji was finally ready to give his properly best piece of advise to Naruto.

"Naruto, its time for your training." Naruto, like the hyper active kid he is sprinted to him making a full stop just in front of him.

"After your physical training here we are going to work on skills." Seeing Naruto light up at the thought he would learn to fight Dandji smacked him upside the head. "Don't expect the most simple answer is the right one, its basic knowledge." "oowwww" Naruto whined as he rubbed the new bump on his head. "I am not only going to make you stronger, you need brains to go with it." Naruto deflated "but I am no good at schoolwork." Dandji smacked him again. "Don't think the most obvious answer is right dunce. 95% of what you learn in the academy in utterly useless outside of its walls. I'll teach you in the ways of diplomacy, manners, economy and the such. And before you make a defeated face, it is a necessary skill set a Hokage needs." Naruto perked up instantly as he was going to lean to be a Hokage.

"now before we start there is a torch of knowledge I need to pass on. So listen carefully:

Skills are a useful thing, and there is no such thing as useless knowledge. Only inadequate intelligence to put it to use."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked stubbly. "an example if you will?" Dandji took a stance.

"Dancing is a skill most civilians have, but only a very limited amount of ninja. Do you know why?" "No, I don't really." "See there is no reason not to learn. It can be used to fit in among nobles if under cover; it can be used to woo the fairer sex." Naruto snorted at that, "And last but not least, dancing adjusts your body to a large amount of movements that are unusual in any other style of movement: Hence giving you a slight edge in combat."

"So in the words of my teacher, the late Sho-ling: if you seek wisdom from one source it will become great, tall and strong. But it great and tall the best? When a well aimed strike to the bottom the whole thing crumbles. No, true wisdom comes from many sources as a wise man will seek knowledge from any source to gain a well rounded wisdom."

"That makes sense, somewhat." Dandji interrupted Naruto's train of thought. "that means that I will not be your only teacher, you will need many. After our training here I want you to find 2 instruments, at least one of them have to be portable." Naruto looked at Dandji in doubt, "Why?"

"Because my pupil, any skill is useful. That includes music skill."

After the training had completed Naruto took off of find a music store that wouldn't throw him out.

After several attempts at entering different stored and being kicked out he found a secluded music store with a battered sign on the wall. As he entered a slight smell of dust hit his nostrils. `this place looks deserted.´ "hello?" he called out "yess?" Naruto twisted himself around to look at a very old man with a friendly face. Naruto instantly liked him as he reminded him of the old man. "I would like to look at some instruments" Naruto said with a cheery voice. The old man looked at him oddly, "though I am glad for the business I am wondering why you picked a old beat up store like mine." Naruto not wanting to lie, but still didn't want to say that it had been his last result simply said "they wont have me anywhere else." The man looked even more confused at this but as he attempted to ask Naruto cut him off gently. "The most of the people hate my guts; I don't really like talking about it." The man nodded, silently agreeing to drop it. "So what are you after?" "I don't quite know, I need to different ones, and I was thinking along the lines of a flute for one of them." The man looked Naruto over, seeing his foxy attitudes and whisker marks he came to a conclusion. "I think I have something you would like kid." The man walked out to the back of his store as if he was floating under his grey kimono. `He kept a surprising amount of elegance to his age.´

After fitting around with what seemed to be a lot of boxes in the backroom, he came back with a pale casing that had a thick cover of dust on it. "I have kept this in the back for a while now, the villagers don't want anything to do with it. Damn same really as it is properly one of my finest pieces." He slid the retractable lid off revealing a pitch black flute with what seemed to be a inscribing into the wood with a golden lining that made out the Kyuubi. `how ironic that I would have that.´ "Its beautiful, and anything in suggesting for an other instrument?"

"hmmm, are you a ninja?" Naruto nodded while saying "In training." "Then this would be good." He disappeared into the back of the store once again. Only to return a minute later he was back with a odd wooden ball. "it's a chakra hummer, it can make beautiful tunes and melodies when chakra is posted into it spinning the contraptions inside. Naruto felt a small spike in the old mans chakra and the small device started humming and vibrating. "Its not suppose to make this sound, I am just not good enough to use it to its full extend." Naruto was enticed by the odd little ball of music. "I'll take the flute, the ball and a practice flute." The man tilted his head. "a practice flute?" Naruto caught the mans eyes with his and said. "This is a marvellous flute; it would be a disgrace to it if I started playing on it like an idiot." The old man smiled warmly, a person who instictly knew not to disrespect things even if only a instrument. "so kid, who do you have teaching you?"

"I was going to try and find a teacher now." Something dawned to Naruto "would you teach me?"

"Gladly."

Hinata's POV.

Hinata was slopping her overused body home, having worked her ass off for 6 straight hours simply drained her. *now little one, I told you not to over work yourself.* `but I have training with Naruto-kun tomorrow, I don't want him to be disappointed in me.´ *I don't think he will be, you are stronger than you know.* `thank you Kaku-san´ *LOOK OUT!* `?!?´ Hinata instantly tried to evade what ever Kaku had warned her off. But it was to no avail as a paper tag was placed on her hoodie and she felt the very last of her chakra was sealed away and she could barely blink her eyes.

"I got you now little girl." Hinata was afraid, this might be other kumo-nin trying to seal her eyes away. `HELP!!´ Hinata screamed in her mind, *GET OFF MY LITTLE GIRL YOU FREAK OF NATURE!* Kaku sneered from inside her cage. `*if only I could power her up, but then the pain seal would knock her out making her even easier prey.*´ "h h h he help" Hinata tried to wrist her from the mans grasp, calling for help to the best of her current ability. "noone is going to come help you little girl, I am going to have my way with you." To sat Hinata was shocked was an understatement, she was saving herself for marriage (with Naruto) but now this brute would force his way on her. But the shock was only intensified when she saw that the swine was a part of Konoha's ninja forces from the headband he had around his neck. Suddenly she heard a odd melody calming her down greatly. `What is that?´ *it's a flute, but where is it coming from?*

"help" Hinata called out, by no means loud, but the minute the word was off her lips the melody stopped and something sounded through the ally way the perverted shinobi had attacked her in.

"What do you think you are doing!" the voice was twisted in barely contained anger, but she would know that voice anywhere. `Naruto!´

The man got angry. "kid, walk away. You didn't see anything and nothing will happen to you."

"to even think that I would do something like that. You FREAK!" the man sneered, throwing Hinata onto the trashcans he faced Naruto. "You just signed your death sentence." Hinata couldn't see what was going on, but she could hear him charge at Naruto. "Die you DEMON BASTARD!"

Naruto gave an ironic chuckle, "out of the two of us, who is the demon you RAPIST!"

Hinata could only imagine what was happening as pops of misplaced air hit her ears while she felt that deep might again. The sound of fists and feet thrown around was heard and soon someone was flying through the air and slamming into the trash. She heard the man yelling something along the lines of "DIE YOU MONGOL" but she couldn't focus, she was afraid Naruto would get hurt because of her. Partly due to the fact that she felt the endless power more than once during the fight. Then suddenly a very audibly crunch was heard. Clearly the sound of bones being crushed to mush by a superior force.

A scream of pain lingered in the air to high pinched to be placed. She dearly hoped that it was the man and not Naruto that had gotten smashed so badly. She became nauseous as the smell of blood reached her nose and she passed out. Hearing a faint "Nata-chan"

"ARRRRH" Hinata woke with a scream and jolted up in the bed. `Bed? Where am I? Did that creep take me home? Is Naruto-kun all right?´ *hush little one, you're safe* `Kaku-san, where am? What hap´ Kaku interrupt her quickly before the tirade of questions would start anew. *You are safe right now; our little prince charming took care of that waste of space.* Hinata slowly stopped shaking and broke down crying. `Is he ok? What hap´ once again her inner demon interrupted her questions *he will tell you, I am more interested in who that girl is.* Kaku mentally pointed to the bed next to her that contained a soundly sleeping female with long black hair and the rest of her hidden under the covers. `Who is she? And why is she here? Then again where is here?´

Hinata asked herself, also silently wondering how she had managed to sleep through her violent awaking. The door slid open revealing Naruto in his usual attire.

"Hinata-chan, you're up" he said in a joyous tone. "I was worried about you; I didn't know what to do with that seal. `seal? What seal? Don't tell me that e found…´ "but Dandji-ojisan knew just how to remove that thing and you got all better." The signature fox grin was plastered all over his face. *no, he's not talking about the demon seal nor the seal of searing pain. Most likely the one used to seal your chakra.* Kaku informed her confused and slightly scared tenant. Relaxing at that she motioned for the other occupant of the room. "u-uhm Naruto-kun, who is that." `Did I just say a coherent sentence to him?´ *oh yes you did, I am so proud of your progress.*

"That is Haku-chan, she overextended herself so I put her to bed. `Did he see her …´ the mare incomplete thought was enough to make her slurp her shoulders. Was this her rival? She was very pretty. Feeling a little downtrodden of the though that he would worry about the new rival of hers. But then she remembered what he said just a minute ago. `He worries about me too at least.´

"Na-naruto-k-kun. What happened after he threw me away?" Naruto got a sad look to him. He looked like he was sad bout something but on the other hand didn't regret it.

"well, you see Hinata-chan…"

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! (the end of the fight is a little bloody)

Naruto was happily walking hope from the music store, he had gotten the flutes and the ball, as well as a lesson in flute play. He had learned how to make different notes as well as playing a small melody. He was practicing it on his way home to his new house. When he suddenly heard a small sound. It was quite surprising that he heard it over his own flute play. But it was there, a call for help. Not thinking twice he sprinted into the ally the sound came from. What he saw shocked him, a leaf shinobi leaning over a girl trying to remove her clothing.

To say Naruto was angry was like calling Jiraiya slightly perverted. A major understatement.

Literally shacking from rage he spoke. "what do you think you are doing?"

The offender turned his head to Naruto, rather angry he was disturbed from his task. kid, walk away. You didn't see anything and nothing will happen to you." He threatened. Naruto could barely believe his ears, this guy was actually assuming that he would get away clean? Well I got news for you, you fuck. "to even think that I would do something like that. You FREAK!"

The large guy threw the girl away and turned to Naruto, "You just signed your death sentence."

He proceeded to charge at Naruto drawing a kunai to finish the battle quickly. He wanted to get back to him ¨job¨ "Die you DEMON BASTARD!" he shouted with vigour. He was however unevened by the boys calm eyes that burned with rage. Giving an ironic chuckle Naruto caught his gaze, "out of the two of us, who is the demon you RAPIST!" the pure killing intent that Naruto emitted right there made the rapist do a double take, giving Naruto an opening. Which he took. Performing kage bunshin without the need of words but merely forming the seal with his hands.

He charged the man attacking him in a volley of punches and kicks that were uncoordinated and sloppy; mainly due to the fact he never had real tai-jutsu training. The rapist was taking hits, only a few of them that got through his defence. He fought of the clones as was expected of a seasoned genin, but by no means chuunin standard. To say he was surprised when someone grabbed his legs rooting him in place was not quite sufficient, he looked down to see clone latched on to his feet. "what the…" he said inaudibly as received a double spin kick to the chest for his lack of attention.

He could only wonder at his own stupidity to let his guard down for so long as he flew into the trash with a thud. He quickly got up with a baring scream of "DIE YOU MONGOL".

Naruto and the rapist was fighting in heated melee again, punches an kicks where both thrown, blocked and taken on both sides. The man smirked, he seemed to have a plan. "I am going to fuck that little tart in every hole and wipe her memory and let her give birth to my kid." He said extremely low so Naruto barely heard. It had the desired effect as Naruto got pissed beyond words and charged him head on. He was smiling to himself until Naruto started to move faster than he should be able. His two punches where deflected in a impressive show of skill by the chuunin, but the spin kick connected to his chest unleashing sickening sound, more pain than the rapist had ever felt flooded the man. He felt as if not only did his bones get reduced to mush and splinters giving him internal bleedings, but also a searing burning in his bloodstream as well as chakra circulation system. The look on his face said that he knew he was done for. He screamed as loud as his damaged lungs would allow him, having blood and guts escape his mouth as he let out his cry of agony. He was propelled into a wall, giving it large cracks as well as crunching his spine like his ribs. Naruto looked at the man is disgust as he drew his last breath. He knew he would brake down later from killing a human being, but now was not the time. The girl would need help, so turning to her he first now noticed just who was lying in the ally. "Hinata-chan!" He rushed to her and took her to the nearest safe house he knew, home.

FLASHBACK KAI!

"That is pretty much what happened Hinata-chan" Naruto ended his story, leaving out the parts with blood, guts, the fate of the rapist and the fact he had toppled over and was out cold for several hours after he got her safe.

*oh my god, he was willing to throw himself into mortal danger to save someone, and he didn't even know who it was at the time.*

`I know, he is just so kind and good.´ *that settles it to definition, he will be our mate.* `B-b-b-b-but K-k-Kaku-s-san.´ *you and I both know that you agree.* the demoness simply stated. After that Hinata fell silent. "a-arigato Naruto-kun, I-I a-a-am s-so so-sorry th-that I g-got y-you i-in tro-trouble." Naruto gave her a bright smile simply saying "it was the right thing to do."

Dandji's POV.

Dandji was standing out of the door, having heard the story Naruto gave the girl he would be training with from tomorrow. `You left out a few things, she is going to be a shinobi Naruto, she needs to be able to handle blood and death.´ Now Dandji thought it over, he was wondering what could be keeping Naruto's blood line from surfacing. `it should have activated by now, he did furfill the requirements. Maby he was just unlucky and didn't inherit the line, that has happened before in the family. Or did his mother have an other he gained instead?...´

END CHAPTER!

Ojisan = uncle, not to be mistaken for Ojiisan meaning grandfather or old man.

NOW I want you to vote, (again…) will Naruto gain his fathers bloodline, his mothers bloodline, both? Or will he have neither

This is a story I have been keeping on other sites. So the seven chapters so fast is not normal speed, I am slow as fuck uploading

+ I have a voting as to what I should do with the parings.

4 for naruhina.

5 for naruharem.

Cast a vote if you care.


End file.
